Bleach! New Moon
by Kageookami14
Summary: The new recruits Skye our main OC, Akira the smart one, Shuji hotheaded fighter, Kurow calm musical guy, Aoi the little she-hulk and Yuma quiet boy join the thirteen court guards squads love is sure to come along. I only rated this story M because I don't know how far I will take this story, Plz review if you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings and Ending paths

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

Six friends walked out of the soul reaper academy doors, one of the youngest a blue haired girl was holding the tallest one's hand. They had finally graduated and were about to go to their new squads. "Skye-chan" the girl with dark blue hair said quietly "yes Aoi?" a pretty girl with silver hair tied in a plat that went down to her lower thigh and dark shades over her eyes answered Aoi gripped Skye's hand a little tighter "which squad did you get in?" she asked "squad ten, what about you?" Aoi sighed quietly and bit her lip "I'm in squad four" she said.

Skye heard some cursing under the boy with orange hair's breathe "what's wrong with you Shuji?" Skye sighed "Why am I stuck with him and no one else!" Shuji shouted and pointed a finger at a boy with shoulder length silver hair tied up with a hair tie with a little bell on it. "Hey I didn't want to get stuck with you either carrot top" the silver haired boy said back to his irritating twin with disdain "what squad?" Skye sighed "eleven" the said in unison a girl with jet black hair tied in a ponytail with her fringe covering her left purple eye sighed quietly and rolled her eyes "where are you going Akira?" the silver haired boy asked "Damn it Kurow I was going to say that!" Shuji grumbled. Ignoring the arguing twins "Six" Akira said "and Yuma's in squad thirteen" Akira motion towards a black haired boy who nodded. They all walked to a crossroad Skye let go of Aoi's hand much to her sadness "I guess we part ways for now, I'll see you guys later, be careful" Skye said and headed towards squad ten building, Shuji growled and followed Kurow to squad eleven, Yuma and Akira walked silently to their squads leaving little Aoi all alone, she looked at the backs of her friends and slowly went on her way.

* * *

Skye walked into the squad ten barracks, she was slightly worried for Aoi _will she be alright all alone? _Skye wondered _maybe I should have walked her their myself_. _"Don't worry so much, after all you trained her" _a female voice said in the back of her mind Skye put a hand on her necklace their were two spikes on it one black one white _"thanks for the support Yukiookami" _Skye said to her Zanpakuto telepathicly. The room quieted all of a sudden and the captain came into view he was very small about her size surprisingly, he had snow white hair and cute turquoise/teal eyes Skye looked at him for a moment and those eyes looked back, Skye kept looking at him she doubted that the captain could tell she was looking at him straight in the eye, thank god for her shades, the captain kept looking at her for a moment longer then his eyes moved to look at the other recruits. A busty girl stood next to him she had brown hair she waved at everybody "Hi everyone this is the captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" _she seems nice... _"Skye Shiromura" said a annoyed voice Skye was brought out of her thoughts to meet a waiting captain he had already called her name once "hai" she replied slightly embarrassed.

* * *

Akira walked through crowds of tall people her black hair wavering as she walked, Akira was very small her height made her look like she was eleven. She saw people with squad six uniforms on and walked over towards them they were all looking at something or someone. Akira pushed past the people she saw what everyone was staring _that must be the captain and lieutenant _Akira thought. A man with red hair was holding a list and calling out names while the captain looked at people as they answered to their name "Akira Ezura" the red head called out "Hai" Akira answered he looked at who answered and his eyes widened slightly at her then he furrowed his brow and went back to the list. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki captain of squad six, and this is the lieutenant Renji Abarai" he said emotionlessly Renji smirked. _"Well he thinks he must be hot stuff" _a voice grumbled it was Akira's zanpakuto Shino Ekoo _"I agree" _

* * *

Shuji cracked his knuckles as he and Kurow walked in "that's disgusting stop it" Kurow complained Shuji ignored him and glared at the many people who stared at them "hey who let kids in here?" a bald guy scoffed Shuji snapped and Kurow face palmed "DON'T CALL ME A KID BALDY!" Shuji shouted at the man one of the man's veins popped "did you... JUST CALL ME BALDY!" the man shouted "YEAH WHAT YOU GUNNA DO ABOUT IT!?" the bald man stood up and walked over to Shuji "ARE YOU TRYING TO START A FIGHT!?" "HELL YEAH!" Shuji shouted Kurow face palmed again, the bald man smirked and Shuji got ready to summon his zanpakuto, Tamashiinohonoo, "I like you kid you got guts" the bald man said "I'm Ikkaku Madarame" Shuji smirked "I'm Shuji, Shuji Sakurai" said Shuji "who's the other kid?" Ikkaku asked looking past Shuji "oh him? He's my twin Kurow" Shuji said with irritation "why are you two here anyway?" Ikkaku asked "this is our squad, we're soul reapers" said Kurow Ikkaku's eyes widened in surprise "really? You both look like kids to me" said Ikkaku in disbelief Kurow pulled out a golden coloured flute " Play your tune, Ongakutekichixyouwa" he said the flute reacted, two 50cm blades came out of the flute's ends. Kurow twirled his flute/weapon with confidence and Shuji cursed under his breath also mentioning the word show off "impressive" Ikkaku said. "Two can play at that game!" growled Shuji he took off one of his spiked bracelets and threw it up in the air "Burn with rage! Tamashiinohonoo!" Shuji said moderately loud it transformed into it's shikai without going to it's seal form first "not bad" Ikkaku said.

"Hi new people!" said a bubbly voice coming from Kurow's shoulder a small girl with pink hair and redish eyes was hanging from Kurow "hey Kenny! Look at these two they're like me!" She called "Who's-" Shuji's words just stopped to see this massive hulk of a man walk over to them and is that... A white Haori? This guy looked at them and that pink hair girl went and jumped on his shoulder, the man wasn't just huge he had an eye patch and loads of scars.

_Oh crap..._

* * *

Aoi heard shouting in the just outside the squad four building a small man was being pushed around by some taller men, about four of them. "Hey hey s-stop that!" the smaller guy pleaded the bigger men didn't stop, Aoi just hated it when bigger people picked on smaller people she should know her looking like a six year old. One of the men drew out his zanpakuto to slash the smaller man only to be blocked by Aoi who had zoomed over there in a flash, her once cute and childish eyes had now narrowed into the eyes of a warrior. "Hey whatcha think you doing pipsqueak?" one of them taunted Aoi said nothing as she took them all down. When they were all down she turned to the man her eyes were normal "are you alright mister?" she asked "y-yes thank you" he said "I'm Aoi Suzuki, I'm a new recruit to squad four" Aoi introduced and bowed "I-I'm in squad four as well, I'm Hanataro Yamada nice to meet you" he said "then you're my Senpai, nice to meet you Senpai" Aoi said with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

Yuma ran into something, and that something happened to be his captain the captain's eyes widened then softened, he grabbed something from his pocket "candy?" he asked Yuma nodded "thank you captain" he said and put the lollypop in his mouth "captain? You must be in my squad then it's nice to see such young faces around here. I'm Jushiro Ukitake, you may call me what you like" he introduced "I'm Yuma" Yuma replied quietly Jushiro smiled "you're very quiet" he said Yuma nodded and walked up to Jushiro and jumped up and sat on his shoulder "can I?" Yuma asked "sure." Yuma sat on Jushiro's shoulder for a while until he started coughing like mad Yuma jumped up and looked worried at his new friend and captain. A girl with black hair, a girl with brown and a man ran up to him "captain you need to rest!" the girl with brown hair said worriedly and they took him away, the girl with black hair stayed behind "Captain Ukitake is quite sick but don't worry, I am the lieutenant of squad thirteen Rukia Kuchiki" she said.

* * *

Skye was looking for her dorm and not having any luck she looked around when she smooshed into something, yes she smooshed Skye looked up _gah! It's the lieutenant! _"oh aren't you just adorible with your little sunglasses!" she said and surprised Skye by hugging her crushing Skye with her large breasts. "Rangiku let go of her, she can't breathe" said a cold and somewhat annoyed voice, it was the captain "I only gave her a hug captain" Rangiku replied and let the struggling to breathe Skye go, she plonked on the floor and took a silent deep breath she gave a thumb up to Toshiro "I apologise for my lieutenant she's rather... exciteable" Toshiro said Skye nodded with her head down looking for something "what are you looking for?" Rangiku asked curiously "my shades, they came off" she replied Toshiro saw them on the ground and picked them up "these ones?" he asked as if he knew the answer Skye looked up Toshiro's eyes widened and gazed into her beautiful (aww...) red eyes as they sparkled with relief and gratefullness, he finally tore his gaze away and while his head was looking away he gave them to her, they both were slightly blushing "err t-thank you captain" Skye said and put her sunglasses on. "Is there anything else we can help you with?" Rangiku asked "yeah I'm lost, I can't find my dorm" Skye answered "I'll take you! What number?" Rangiku asked "three" "oh you're really close to me and the captain! Come on let's go!" Rangiku said and started pulling Skye away. Toshiro's mouth turned upward for a second then resumed it's usual frown.

* * *

Well what do you think?

This is my first story so please don't be too harsh.

Info Time! Today It's...

Translations!

Yukiookami, Skye's one out of two Zanpakutos, it means Snowwolf.

Shino Ekoo, Akira's Zanpakuto, it means Death Echo

Tamashiinohonoo, Shuji's Zanpakuto, it means Soul's Flame

Ongakutekichixyouwa, it's a real mouthful! And is Kurow's Zanpakuto, it means Musical Harmony.


	2. Chapter 2: Under the moon light

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

Rangiku continued to pull Skye along "liking being a soul reaper?" She asked "yes" Skye replied quietly "so... What do you think of the captain?" Rangiku asked in a slightly sly tone "He's a little... cold, but he's got good intentions..." Skye said Rangiku chuckled "yeah he's always been the serious type" Rangiku continued "why are you asking?" Skye asked

"no reason"

"there's always a reason"

"I was just curious"

"see, there's your reason"

Rangiku rolled her eyes and stopped in front of a door "here we go dorm number three" she said "well I'm off see ya" she said and kinda skipped off _Now for some Sake! _Rangiku went off to her favourite bar she went in to see Renji, Izuru and Shuuhei already there "what kept you?" Renji asked "I had to show a new girl to her dorm. Now pass the sake!" Rangiku cheered.

* * *

Izuru and Shuuhei had already passed out but Rangiku and Renji were still going "I think the captain has a crush" Rangiku said drunkly slurring her words "wha really? On who?" Renji asked also, drunk "the new girl I said I showed her dorm to" Rangiku continued "tch yeah right Ran" Renji scoffed "no I'm serious she lost her sunglasses and the captain found them" "and?" Renji said eager to hear "he started blushing like mad when she looked at him" Rangiku giggled "come on! you're drunk, I'm not listening to anything that comes out of your mouth" Renji chuckled.

* * *

The sound of silence, best thing she ever heard. Skye stared at the ceiling and slowly rose out of her bed no more noisy dorms she could finally sleep in peace for a change. She grabbed some clean garments and got changed. She came back a minute later and started to brush her magnificent silver hair when she heard a knock at the door "Hey it's Rangiku can I come in?" said the person on the other side of the door "yeah sure come in" she said "Hey I just wanted to tell y-" Rangiku was lost for words "what's wrong?" Skye asked slightly alarmed "you look so... Cute!" Rangiku squealed and gave another death hug ruining Skye's hair "why am I cute?" Skye asked "look at your hair and your eyes! They make you look adorable! I have no idea why you wear those sunglasses" Rangiku said and continued to crush Skye, Skye started to struggle "c-can't breathe!" she managed Rangiku let her go "why don't you go out there like that today?" Rangiku suggested hopefully Skye sighed "fine but no more crushing me to death. Also, what were you going to tell me before you came in?" "oh there's a competition today, it's held mostly for the new recruits to well... Show off!" Rangiku explaned Skye nodded "I think I might join in, I'm no wimp at fighting" Skye said Rangiku looked surprised despite Skye's sunglasses and her modifications to the uniform she didn't look all that tough, much less swing a sword or fight in a competition, she had lean muscles and a small petite lightweight body. Skye noticed Rangiku's expression "don't worry, I'm much stronger than I look" Skye said and continued to brush her hair.

* * *

The competition was starting and Skye was slightly nervous, she'd never fought in front of so many people before, but this could be her chance to become a seated officer so she was ready. "Alright we're now ready to start the competition!" shouted the ref many people cheered and clapped, most of the captains were present except for Unohana and Mayuri. Toshiro waited patiently for it to start " and Skye Shiromura!" Skye's heart pounded loudly why did it have to be the first battle?! Skye quickly tied her hair back and walked onto the field. A large bulky man was waiting he chuckled at the sight of her much to her annoyance "I'll try not to hurt you too much girly" he sneered Skye growled behind clamped teeth, Skye was often quite shy especially around boys but when people underestimated her like calling her girly or anything to do with being a kid she usually whomped them. "Let's get you defeat over with already" she said and summoned Yukiookami, a beautiful pure white blade with a light aqua hilt and diamond shaped guard "alright here are the rules! No killing or using anything from outside the battle field or attacking people, besides that anything goes. Ready? Hajime!" The ref shouted the bulky man charged and Toshiro slightly tensed from where he was watching her, Skye blocked the man's head on attack and pushed him away "kinda sloppy" she taunted the man gritted his teeth he realised she was tougher than she looked. They clash blades once more neither giving in, then suddenly Skye pulled back and jumped back making the man fall forward "Howl, Yukiookami!" she said and her sword transformed into it's shikai, a little more medieval (western) style word with a light blue wolfs mouth on the end of the hilt and a frosty blue blade, the man made a tch noise and transformed his own into shikai a spiked mace ball. The man charged, again... "koorisurasshu (Ice slash)" Skye said and swung her sword a large frosty blue beam like Ichigo's getsuga tensho came out and hit the man, a large cloud of frost blocked everyone's view of the fight.

Rangiku was trying to hold back laughter as she watched her fixated captain, his eyes were searching for the fighters, mostly Skye "hey captain" Rangiku said "what" he said his eyes never leaving the clouded field he picked up his drink and drank as he watched "when are you going to stop ogling Skye?" she asked breaking into laughter Toshiro choked on his drink and started coughing when he finished "Rangiku! You shouldn't make such assumptions and have more respect for your captain!" he scolded while turning a bright shade of pink "but you were ogling weren't you" she teased giving Toshiro a playful nudge making her burst into laughter once more and Toshiro to turn another shade of pink. Before he could answer he heard cheering and clapping the fog has cleared and Skye had turned the man frozen solid except for his head and he had given up. Toshiro unconsciously smirked but he was impressed for such a person to fight and win so fast, her opponent was the 5th seat in squad ten. Skye withdrew her sword and gave a sharp powerful kick to the ice making it break letting the man go, she waved to what looked like kids and then she looked at the captain and smiled sweetly making heat rush to Toshiro's cheeks and Rangiku chuckle, a quarter of the male population and a few captains stared at him, he tried his best to keep his usual cold expression but failed miserablely.

* * *

Skye was now in her quarters she looked out the window the moon was beautiful tonight so she jumped just out the window and then onto the roof she sat facing the cool wind as it gently pushed back silver strands glowing in the moonlight. Toshiro was on the roof he suddenly sensed someone's spiritual pressure very close to him he turned his head, and on the other side of the roof he saw long stunning hair blowing in the breeze but _who did it belong to? _Out of curiosity he stood up and slowly walked over to that person, Skye heard footsteps and turned her head to see none other than her captain his snowy top also shining under the moon. Toshiro's eyes widened he could never forget those beautiful red eyes "c-captain?" Skye managed "Oh Shiromura..." he mumbled "call me Skye please sir" she said kindly Toshiro's eyes widened, how could she possibly hear him? She looked at him innocently _damn! _She was really cute at this moment, Toshiro didn't know what was wrong with him he had never felt this way before with anyone, she slowly turned her head facing the view her hand slightly gesturing for him to sit. Toshiro slowly walked over and sat next to her they both blushed and stayed silent for a while.

"So... What brings you up on the roof?" Toshiro asked slightly nervous his was in awe of her beauty her red eyes sparkling, silver hair flowing like the purest of water and her petite form cute and sexy at the same time. Toshiro shook his head trying to remove these strange thoughts "the moon was pretty tonight and I like the breeze up here" Skye finally said "why are you here?" Toshiro was going to say something like that but changed his mind "I was, just surveying the area" he replied "I see..." Toshiro decided to move onto another topic "y-you... Did well fighting... And, congrats on becoming third seat..." he stuttered Skye blushed "thank you captain" that made Skye think, she had fought well and was now 3rd seated officer of squad ten it felt good now even more so that her captain had congratulated her. _Aww how cute, you got a boyfriend _taunted a voice inside of her head that made her unconsciously frown, Toshiro raised an eyebrow, Skye noticed his expression "Zanpakuto giving me a hard time" she explaned Toshiro chuckled mentally _he likes you _said a sweeter voice _will you two quit it? He thinks I'm crazy or something! _Skye's once again frowned Toshiro smirked _it's about time _a voice now in his head said _Hyorinmaru? _He wondered _who else would it be? _Hyorinmaru sighed _what so you mean 'It's about time'? _Toshiro half growled _you'll see soon enough foolish one... _

* * *

So what do you think? Ok?

Stay tuned!

Info Time! Today It's...

A Little OC info!

Shuji is the younger twin of the two Sakurai brothers Kurow being a second older. Shuji has short spiky orange hair and dark red eyes, he wears the normal uniform except the sleeves are half the size. On both wrists he wears spiked bracelets (shackle style) one of the two bracelets is actually his zanpakuto. He is easily irriated and is judgemental also is 'hotheaded', often actions before thought, he argues with his brother Kurow on the tinyest of things he sometimes calls Kurow 'bell boy', 'girly', and other insulting names that usually have something to do with his hair, in responce Kurow sometimes calls him 'carrot top', 'gangster wannabe', and 'einstine' due to Shuji not being all that bright at times.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun and Games

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

Just to let you guys know, the main characters I will be working with are Skye and Toshiro. There will be other parings and etc though.

* * *

Toshiro woke to sunlight on his face he opened his eyes slowly then immediately shut them the sunlight hurt. A breeze blew ruffling then it hit him... WHERE WAS HE? As he was about to get up he felt a warm body that he'd failed to notice he also felt soft silky hair, to afraid to look down he let his hand try to figure out what it was he felt something soft and he heard a moan. Heat completely engulfed his face his teal/turquoise eyes widened as he ever so slowly looked down, he mentally sighed with relief his hand was on her soft exposed stomach (Haha got you! I know what you were thinking he was touching! Back to story!). Wait... her! Skye was asleep on top of him! Her head rested on the crook of his neck and her hands were withdrawn stuck to her own body like glue, the white tank top she was wearing had come up so it was under her chest but most of her belly was exposed, she looked so cute, so innocent... and so tempting and sexy right now... No! He couldn't think like that, definitely not! He was a captain! He removed his hand from her stomach quickly.

His thoughts disappeared as she stirred and her eyes opened those beautiful red eyes looked at him lazily then widened she bolted up "c-captain... I-I'm so s-sorry I muh-must of moved in my s-sleep" she stammered she was as shocked as he was and red to the core his put a brave face on "it's ok" he said as reassuring as he could shocking Skye "it was an accident nothing more" he continued still faking he had butterflies in his stomach and a strange feeling between his legs. They both heard horns and looked the rest of the competitions were starting, without looking at each other they both flash stepped to their quarters.

* * *

Toshiro took a cold shower and searched his wardrobe for a change of clothes when he heard a knock at the door "it's Rangiku! Can I come in?" Rangiku said cheerfully on the other side of the door "can I get dressed at least?" Toshiro grumbled Rangiku slowly opened the door and saw him with a towel wrapped around his waist "you're only getting dressed now?" Rangiku said shocked at her captain for being so late, usually Rangiku was the late one Toshiro sighed and went to get changed he came out a second later "so..." she began slyly "no" he said firmly "aww come on? What was so important it made you get out of bed late? Or maybe there's someone else in that bed?" she giggled Toshiro's cheeks lit up "Rangiku! No!" he shouted making Rangiku laugh she loved to tease the little captain. "I, I didn't feel well this morning that's all" he said Rangiku looked a little disappointed "alright, alright, I'll go now captain" she said and skipped out of her captain's quarters.

* * *

Everyone was present on the oval of grass that nobody knew how it got there, every year the soul society would put on these 'games' to test people's skills, everyone had to participate including the captains with a few exceptions for the sick, aged and other... First up was... the three legged race? People would team up from their own squads and run straight down the field, no kido, flash steps, or anything of any kind were allowed and just to make it harder a machine was activated to reduce everyone to only athletic abilities through training and muscle.

Toshiro looked desperately for someone other than Rangiku to pair up with his eyes happened to fall on none other than... Skye, she looked up it turns out she was searching too. He walked up to her slowly "um..." he began nervously "oh hey captain!" she said cheerfully as if **earlier**didn't happen this kinda shocked Toshiro another thing was that she had her sunglasses on again and her hair tied like it once was. "Um I was wondering... Would you like to err, run with me? I-In the race?" Toshiro asked Skye nodded and flashed a smile.

* * *

The race was about to start, helpers in the race went around tying legs together Toshiro blushed as the held onto each other to prevent falling, they were so close. They slowly walked to the starting line at a steady pace, they got ready Toshiro noticed Skye's body tense her red eyes blazing and a competitive smirk on her face "GET READY!" the announcer shouted "SET! GO!" Skye took of at startling speed almost causing Toshiro to fall back, he was already at full sprint but she looked like she could run faster, WAY faster "can you go any faster captain? Would you like me to slow down a bit?" Skye asked noticing his panting Toshiro nodded so Skye slowed her pace they were still in first place though.

Rangiku watched the two white racers and giggled at the fact the captain was out of breath, she had protested into becoming one of the 'helpers' to get out of running. Rangiku was shocked at Skye's speed and stamina, she looked at the other racers, a small orange haired kid(Shuji) was somehow running with Ikkaku in second place and in third place was surprisingly Yachiru and a silver haired boy (Kurow).

"I, I don't know how much longer I can run for..." panted a very tired Hanataro who was paired with Aoi "same here but let's try our best" she panted. "Come on we're in fifth place!" shouted Kenpachi who was running with a hopeless and somewhat scared Yumichika _damn you Ikkaku! Why did I have to get stuck with the captain!?_

Toshiro was now able to run with Skye since her slowing "you're a pretty good runner captain" Skye complimented "uh thanks" he panted Skye grabbed onto him tighter lifting his unbound foot off the ground his eyes widened and a blush crept over his face "what are you doing?" he asked "relax your feet" she said Toshiro suspiciously did as she said and he felt the pace speed up faster and faster, he mentally marvelled at her speed and stamina while the machine was on everyone was reduced to their human equals. Her mouth hung slightly open Toshiro could see that her teeth had sharpened to a point, pleasure was all over her face, it was obvious she enjoyed the run but it kinda creeped him out.

Everyone started cheering and Skye's pace suddenly slowed, Toshiro realised that they had finished he had been so concentrated on Skye he hadn't noticed, he looked around they had come first. Rangiku was surprised at their win, usually squad three were the running champs she smiled Toshiro looked like he had ran so much he could collapse, his face was red and he was really sweaty and his limbs droopy. Skye looked at him "oh, did I run too fast? I'm sorry!" she sounded worried not mocking or playful Toshiro looked up at her "no, you did well, it just was... Unexpected..." he said between pants her body didn't even looked strained from the run. "DAMN YOU SKYE!" a voice shouted for a moment Toshiro could of swore it was Ichigo with that orange hair "I wanted to win!" Shuji growled Toshiro looked at Skye and saw a hint of amusement in her eyes "well when you become a better runner let me know" she mocked you could almost literally see smoke coming out of his ears and nose "I am a good runner! Shut up! Knowing you to pick to run with your captain is the only reason you won!" Shuji shouted Skye looked at Toshiro "please excuse him, his rivalry gets the better of him" she said Shuji sweat dropped in his little 'rampage' he had forgotten the captain was standing right next to her "uh h-hi Skye's captain sir" he said nervously Skye chuckled a black haired girl walked up to them "running _wild_ eh?" Akira said Skye curiously put a finger in her mouth and noticed her fingers had claws and her teeth were pointed her eyes shrunk and she shook her head.

Rangiku walked over "wow Skye who knew you could run so fast she said and gave her a playful bump, causing her and her captain to fall them still being bound "Matsumoto!" he shouted Rangiku giggled the unbound themselves and stood up Toshiro scowling and Skye looking displeased.

* * *

Hmm? What's Skye hiding? That Akira knows about? What happened to Yuma? What is Rangiku trying to do? Will Yumichika still be alive after the race? Will Toshiro clear his mind? Where's Kurow? And what will happen in the next chapter? None of these questions will be answered right now and some never, stay tuned!

Info Time! Today It's...

A Little OC info! (Again)

Akira, the second quietest of the group, is very intelligent and dangerously perseptive often understanding people's problems despite what they look like. She is known for her shiny black hair and enticing purple eyes. She is the second eldest in the group and looks to be a eleven year old, her long black hair is tied in a ponytail with a silver ribbon (young Byakuya style but longer and fuller) and she has a one sided fringe that covers her left eye. She wears the standard squad 6 uniform except that her have no sleeves. Akira often leads the group in Skye's absence.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Paperwork

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

The 'games' the squads played were finally over, Toshiro was in his office doing none other than paperwork. A knock came to the door "come in" he sighed it was Skye holding tea Toshiro messed up the paper he was sighing "S-Skye?" he stuttered she giggled "hi captain thought you might want something to drink, you have been in here a while" she said sweetly Toshiro took one of the cups and drank it gratefully, the warm liquid gushed down his throat it tasted great it had just the right amount of sweetness in it "ah thanks" he said she drank the other cup slowly "you're welcome captain" she replied she'd often bring him drinks like this "would you like me to stay and help you with paperwork?" she said nervously this was the first time she's asked "uh yeah um... that would be nice I could use the help since Matsumoto's slacking, again" he said "ok then" she sat sown with a smile, Hitsugaya showed Skye quickly what to do and how to easily forge Rangiku's signature, time seemed to go all the quicker as they talked during the signing, even though that was something that usually pissed Toshiro off but he enjoyed it when it was her. Them signing paperwork together soon became a bit of a habit, she came in usually a few times a week bringing tea and something to chat about. Hitsugaya had never been so happy signing paperwork.

* * *

"It's ok Rangiku I'm fine" Skye protested "Come on you need to live a little! You keep going and doing nothing but paperwork" Rangiku said and continued to drag Skye "I don't want to Rangiku!" Skye whined "let me go!" "trust me Skye, it'll be fun!" Rangiku managed to drag Skye all the way to the bar, Renji and the others were waiting this time Ikkaku had joined them "hey who's that?" Izuru asked "this is that girl I've been talking about! Skye this is Renji, Izuru, Shuuhei and Ikkaku" said Rangiku and sat with Skye nervously beside her Renji pour everyone drinks he gave one to Skye "oh um... No thanks" she said shyly "oh come on drink up!" Rangiku said and made Skye take a sip of sake it burned as it travelled down her throat "What ya think?" Ikkaku asked already drunk Skye's face flushed red "oh don't tell me, you can't handle a bit o'liquor?" Renji chuckled he was right, Skye can't handle alcohol that single sip made her drunk "no shit Sherlock" Skye replied her mind already fuzzy from the sake everyone chuckled.

* * *

Toshiro walked down the hallways at a fast pace _where's Rangiku!? I can't keep relying on Skye! No, she can't keep relying on Skye! Matsumoto should be getting off her lazy ass and doing the paperwork herself! _Toshiro walked to where he'd knew he'd find his lazy lieutenant, at the bar... What he didn't know he soon found out, he saw Skye passed out next to Rangiku a hot flush over her face, this really pissed Toshiro off "Rangiku!" he shouted making her jump "jeez cap, calm down, you almost scared me out of my top!" she said her famous line and pouted "I'd like to see that!" Ikkaku said out loud Renji and Shuuhei laughed along with Ikkaku "and why is Skye passed out on the floor!" Toshiro yelled his icy glare killing off any laughing "I only gave her a sip! She drank the rest on her own" Rangiku said "yeah, but it's your fault!" Hitsugaya growled "hey chill maybe, you should have some too!" Rangiku cheered and caught Toshiro off guard forcefully shoving a sake bottle down his throat, he knocked her hand away dropping the sake but plenty had already got into his system, his cheeks reddened they all laughed at the sight Hitsugaya, the cold and serious captain drunk from such a small about of alcohol, Toshiro also couldn't handle liquor...

Alarmed that he couldn't fight properly while drunk picked Skye up bridle style "I'm taking her b-back to her quarters I'm not leaving, her... with you guys" Toshiro said his words slurred and his eyes dazed they hooted with laughter some more. "Good luck!" Rangiku shouted and Toshiro blushed at what she was hinting at "get stuffed Rangiku!" he shouted back.

* * *

Luckily not many people were around to see the drunk Hitsugaya, he carried Skye to her quarters, he looked down at her again seeing sharp teeth and claws he'd have to ask her about those at some point. He carefully opened the door and closed it with his foot, he walked into her bedroom and laid her on her bed she purred her aching body needed to lay on something soft, the purr made Toshiro's face even redder. He felt tied and his mind hazy _I'm going to kill Matsumoto for this _he stumbled back really feeling that sake, a chair happened to be behind him he plonked himself on it, he just figured he could explain it to her later. His eyes surveyed her room, it was plain yet good, light blue walls snowy white furniture with hints of gold pretty nice. Toshiro snapped out of it when he heard a groan he slowly went to check on the drunken moonlight he put a hand on her forehead, she's was running a small temperature but it wasn't anything to worry about, he looked at her his teal eyes scanning her small frame "I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's honestly really cute" he said to himself, while inspecting her closer a hand cupped his face and his eyes widened in shock, asleep and drunk Skye quickly pulled him onto her and put him in what looks like a headlock, he blushed like he'd never blushed before, his body up against hers and slightly rubbing, she finally let go her hands resting on his shoulders _"you should kiss her" _Hyorinmaru taunted Toshiro's cloudy mind couldn't reply and his was tempted by Hyorinmaru's suggestion he shook his head he couldn't do that he's not a perv.

Skye started to stir from her drunken sleep, Toshiro panicked there was no way he was going to be accused of being a perv (again if you recall Hyori) he jumped off her and resumed his spot in the chair.

Skye opened her eyes and sat up looking around to see where she was her eyes sat on Hitsugaya, "oh Heeyy capin Hitsugaya" she said obvious that she's still affected by the alcohol "h-hey" he managed also, affected "what happened?" Toshiro asked "Ra, Rangiku made me, you luuutenats crazzzy" Skye said her eyes visible to Hitsugaya and looking very seductive "I-I see" he said nervously she got up onto unreliable feet and started walking past Toshiro "meh follow" she said. They walked into a tiny kitchen and she got several herbs and started brewing tea, when it was done she poured one and gave it to Hitsugaya "this... this will help with your problem, you drunk I smell sake" she said he drank the lot it didn't taste the best but he felt the fog lift from his mind a bit "thanks" he said as she packed away her things "what about you?" he asked "doesn't work for me for some stuupid reason" she said and leaned on the bench unintentionally looking very sexy, the tea may have cleared his mind a bit but he was still affected by the liquor and he was blushing, hard. "Wa-would you like me to leave?" he asked "only if you want to" she replied and bent over to put something away he unconsciously licked his lips and stared. _Very pretty...mmm... _He was mentally moaning at her body "um you can make yourself at home K? I'm gunna have shhower" she said and walked away he wouldn't give to get in there with her _"why don't you ask?" _said Hyorinmaru despite Hitsugaya not being the romantic type his zanpakuto seemed to know more then him on this subject. _"Hyorinmaru cut it out I'm not a perv!" _Toshiro wished that Hyorinmaru would stop giving him ideas even though he knew he wanted to follow what his zanpakuto suggested he just couldn't.

Toshiro wondered around where she lived looking at her belongings he settled at a book shelf and looked through the books he found what looked like an album, he decided to have a peek at the start of the book was that orange haired kid his dark red eyes bright and him smiling, next to him was a silver haired boy with the same hairstyle also smiling, he flipped the page in the next picture was a little girl she had spiky but shining silver hair enchanting red eyes and a loving smile and in her arms... a baby with jet black hair all cuddled up to her breast and a toddler shyly hiding behind the girl's leg only one of her green eyes was visible.

Hitsugaya heard footsteps and so he quickly put the book back swift but gentle, he looked down the hallway Skye walked out hair down at ankle and a little wet wearing a silky snow white singlet/tank top and cute purple pyjama pants that went down to her ankles they had a white flower pattern all over them. Toshiro blushed a little and he started to stared at her intensely, something inside of him had turned on, she looked so damn goooood and these weren't even those type of PJs, Skye looked at him a little worried why was he giving her such an intense stare then he did something that startled the both of them...

Toshiro hissed at her in a sexual manner causing her to blush madly, slowly her eyes half lidded and she slowly walked up to him, them both in some sort of daze. Her body begging for attention slowly pressed up against him making him moan a little, his hand slowly hooking itself under her chin their faces inched closer and closer when something hit them both, WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING! They both took a step back their faces bright red "I-I should go n-now" Hitsugaya stammered "er yes, thank you f-for bringing me b-b-back here" Skye replied Toshiro flash stepped away he appeared in front of his quarters he leaned up against the door breathing heavily his body sweaty "hey! Captain!" someone said loudly it was Rangiku _shit... _She looked at him strangely "what's the matter captain?" she asked slightly worried "no, no, I-I'm fine" he said shakily. And then he fainted...

* * *

Well wasn't that an interesting chapter? Happy reading!

No info corner this time sorry to anyone who actually reads it :)


	5. Chapter 5: Just plain Awkward

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

This one is dedicated to Luna Hitsugaya as Luna was the first ever to review this story, Luna you have my thanks! :)

* * *

Toshiro flash stepped away he appeared in front of his quarters he leaned up against the door breathing heavily his body sweaty "hey! Captain!" someone said loudly it was Rangiku _shit... _She looked at him strangely "what's the matter captain?" she asked slightly worried "no, no, I-I'm fine" he said shakily. And then he fainted...

* * *

Toshiro awoke in his bed a note beside his bed he slowly rubbed his temples then proceeded to the paper,

_To Captain,_

_Hope you feel better, try not to faint in the hallways_

_Squad 4 checked you over, you're fine. Also I wanna hear _

_all the juicy bits when you left with Skye,_

_From Rangiku XXX_

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes but smirked that's his lieutenant for him however, the smirk didn't last, he felt guilty for what he did last night, Skye probably won't speak to him for a while or ever. He got dressed and gave his hair a quick comb their was a captains meeting on today and he was late...

He quickly flash stepped his way to the meeting, he stopped out in front of the doors he opened them and went inside. All the other captains were already there "good of you to make it captain Hitsugaya" said Captain Yamamoto hinting that Toshiro was late, he silently walked into place. "As you know every so often we send a team to the world of the living to collect data to improve the soul society" the old captain began "this time, Captain Hitsugaya and Ukitake, you will be going with squad ten lieutenant (Rangiku) and third seat (Skye), the lieutenant of squad six (Renji) and thirteen (Rukia)." _Wait third seat... that_ _means Skye will be coming... _"however, it seems that the Senkaimon is malfunctioning at the moment so the trip will be delayed by two months" Yamamoto continued on about less important things and soon the meeting came to a close

* * *

Toshiro walked out of the meeting still shocked about Skye's reveal captain Kyouraku walked up to him "Hey Captain Hitsugaya you looked a little uncomfortable during the meeting something up?" Skye walked pass Toshiro "excuse me captain" she said and walked past him Toshiro's eyes softened as he looked at her her soft moonlight hair wavering as she walked even though it was tied up Kyouraku chuckled Hitsugaya's face turning back to stone cold "what's so funny Kyouraku?" "heh I've seen that look before but I never thought it would be on your face" Kyouraku replied "I admit she is a pretty one you got good taste" Kyouraku chuckled and gave him a nudge as he walked away leaving Toshiro puzzled _"even he knows it" _Hyorinmaru said _"knows what?" _

* * *

Toshiro was working in his office on paperwork alone... His mind still running through what happened last night _how could I be so stupid to let alcohol influence me like that! _Hitsugaya was in a real bad mood. "Ohh Captain!" a happy voice sang Toshiro was too engulfed in his work as Rangiku skipped in without him noticing "captain" Rangiku called again only to be ignored Rangiku pouted she tapped him, Toshiro only grumbled and knocked her hand away "captain!" she shouted making Hitsugaya jump out of his seat sword drawn "gah? Rangiku don't sneak up on me!" he growled Rangiku giggled "I didn't captain, you were so focused you ignored me" she said "grr what do you want?" he retorted and sat once more "I was going to say that Skye has gotten sick" she said trying to hold in giggles but before she could continue Hitsugaya was gone _well that did the trick hehe! _Rangiku celebrated inwardly.

* * *

Toshiro was on his way to Skye's room when he ran into someone with a loud _**thud!**_ "Ahh!" the female voice winced and opened her eyes to meet stunned teal ones, Hitsugaya was sprawled over Skye's body "err hi captain" she said nervously their faces were now tomatoes "I was told you were sick" he said quite puzzled "who told you that?" she asked as the got up "oh hey Skye!" Rangiku said cheerfully "I just bought these really cool bracelets the other day could you and the captain try them on?" she asked and hurried them to wear them not letting them reply. They went on with an unnaturally loud _**Snap! **_Rangiku chuckled and ran "thanks bye you two have fun!" she said and flash stepped away laughing, only then did the two realise what Rangiku had done she had handcuffed them together!

My oh my what has Rangiku gotten herself and Toshiro and Skye into? Trouble!

**Toshiro: Rangiku! You're going to pay for this!**

**Rangiku: Oh come on captain! It's just a joke! Besides I thought you'd like being stuck with Skye just think of all the fun you could have! *Wink Wink***

**Skye and Toshiro: ...**

**Skye: Damn you Rangiku... and you're 'match making' shemes... **

**Everyone: Stay Tuned!**

Info Time! Today It's...

A Little OC info!

Aoi is the second youngest of the group, she is extremely shy but hides her strength. It is not known that she is practically a she-hulk. She has long silky dark blue hair and cute green eyes, even though she has contacts she still sometimes wears her glasses which only add to her cuteness. She is the only one Shuji doesn't yell at even when he's angry with her. Her Zanpakuto is Safuxaia Roozu (Sapphire Rose) a water zanpakuto, Aoi's friends are surprised she can't use bankai yet.


	6. Chapter 6: Dangerous Solution

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

Skye and Toshiro stood in silence, it had been two hours since Rangiku's little prank and they had both been using whatever means necessary to destroy this little binding contraption, they were both tired and hungry from all their effort. "I'm going to kill Rangiku for this..." Toshiro said between pants "let me know when you do, there's no way I'm letting this slide" Skye added they both nodded in acknowledgement, soon an awkward silence filled the room "what do we do now?" Skye asked.

* * *

"What really you handcuffed them together?" Renji exclaimed in disbelief then broke into a fit of laughter along with Hisagi, Izuru and Ikkaku "that's a good one" Ikkaku laughed "but it's true! I did handcuff them together" Rangiku pouted "and I even got a picture" she said and pulled out a secret photo proving she was honest. The men's jaws dropped and then they all laughed "my oh my what's all this ruckus?" came a familiar voice "oh Gin! Glad you could join us! Rangiku show him the picture" Renji said between chuckles.

Ok, some of you may be confused at this point with "oh but Gin died and all Aizen killed him!" you bleach watchers exclaim yes, but y'know what? In my fanfic this is what happens, Gin though he was thought to be dead somehow survived barely and after some things were sorted out he became a captain again, only instead of three he's captain of squad nine, cause I made an OC captain (well he's Tozen's replacement ok?). Now that I've cleared that up let's move on with the story!

"Ooo Ran did you do this interesting mess with captain Hitsugaya?" he asked quite interested in his best friend's mischief "yep! Hey wanna drink with us?" Rangiku asked Gin smiled his award winning smile "sure, why not" he grinned.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Skye were working on paperwork, it turns out that Skye is able to write with both hands so it solved the signing problem. As Toshiro wrote he wondered how they were going to be able to live being handcuffed, Rangiku never said how long she would keep them like this so he guess a little while, but he was happy in a sort of way he could spend so lots of time with Skye without it being weird or awkward or him seeming like a stalker. They continued long into the evening when Hitsugaya found himself yawning breaking the silence, "tired captain?" Skye asked slightly worried about her maybe having to share a bed with the cute and unknowingly handsome captain "just a little" he said and let out another yawn, then Skye yawned silently "your yawning is contagious" she giggled and Hitsugaya's lip slightly turned upward at both corners unconsciously "we might as well sleep, if we keep going at this rate we'll fall asleep here" he said slightly blushing as well as Skye "uh ok" her voice wavered out of nervousness.

They both retired to Toshiro's quarters, to his because 'Hitsugaya had not wanted to invade Skye's space and privacy of her room.' Skye was slightly impressed his room was not as plain as she thought. They both awkwardly climbed and crawled onto the bed trying not to trip with their handcuffs, when they were sitting comfortably Skye removed her hair ties and sunglasses Hitsugaya blushed a little, he secretly adored those beautiful red eyes that if you stared you would surely get lost in them "hmm? I can't sleep with these on captain hope you don't mind" she said innocently and looked at him with gorgeous but strangely wise red eyes "na-no not a-at all" Hitsugaya said trying not to stutter. Skye nodded then tried to lay moderately comfortably on her side "night captain" she yawned.

Toshiro couldn't help watching her as she slept, she was so beautiful it was hard not to she slowly turned to face him in her sleep and his face heated up, he was only inches away from her face, her pretty young face she was a sleeping angel, even though she moved a little she was still cute. Hitsugaya rolled on his back leaving his hand near so he wouldn't disturb, he jumped his hand was warmer than usual he rolled his head to Skye's side to find her handcuffed hand intertwined with his and holding it slightly, even her hand held surprising warmth and he wanted more but of course he couldn't get it, or could he? Hyorinmaru started suggesting things into his head much to Toshiro's annoyance these ideas were so tempting and Hyorinmaru had a small delight in torturing his master. _"Arrh! Hyorinmaru shut up! _Toshiro mentally screamed and Hyorinmaru backed off, Hitsugaya sighed on relief but as he's been arguing with his Zanpakuto he noticed he was in a different position. While he had been arguing his body had a mind of it's own and had pulled Skye into his arms and one had wrapped around her, her head was buried in his chest, her whole body up against his and radiating a beautiful warmth. It was so comforting he could just lie here and slowly his eyelids grew heavier and heavier under Skye's warmth and he drifted off into a pleasant sleep...

Toshiro woke feeling great but that soon faded for one reason Skye was still cuddle up to him and he had allowed it, sure he was only feeling great cause he had slept the best in ages because of Skye, he had finally relaxed. But how was he going to explain this? His thoughts went blank as Skye was looking up at him a small smile and a large blush on her face "meh morning" she said Toshiro's face went red "uh, morning..." he said _"busted" _Hyorinmaru sang in his head and Skye lowered her gaze to embarrassed to look him in the eye "it's best we get up" she said ignoring there current position on the outside but really:

**Skye's POV:** _Oh god we slept together? No no! Now it sounds like we did the 'deed' or __something we were just huddled together! My face in his chest... and his a-arm around me? It must have been the handcuffs that forced us into the position. But... Toshiro looked a little disappointed when we got up, now that I think about it so was I... Gah No way! This cannot be happening! _We both got up and decided only to wipe ourselves clean so we didn't have to strip to embarrassing levels armpits, face thighs, that's about it.

* * *

We silently walked to captain's office and he started on paperwork, I guess I had to do the same, there was nothing else to do and talking to captain wouldn't be a problem if not for this morning that was awkward. My ears picked up approaching footsteps, I looked up and someone opened the door, captain looked up "I've come to pick up some papers" said the figure I don't recognise him from anywhere but I my mind has been scared for life! This guy looked like some mad scientist! He was a captain with a weird attachment on his head and he wore something on his face , I hope that it's a mask... "Uh yeah they're over there Captain Kurotsuchi" captain answered Kurotsuchi walked over to where I was "move whelp" he ordered and pushed me aside pulling on the handcuffs and knocking my captain as well "oh my what's this?" Kurotsuchi seemed intrigued by our handcuffs and he lifted us up by them not caring if it hurt us whatsoever.

**And back to third person now...:**

Mayuri looked at the cuffs with interest "where did you acquire these?" he asked "we didn't Matsumoto cuffed us together" Toshiro explaned "hmm I would like to experiment on these" he mumbled load enough for the silver haired pair to hear "well" Hitsugaya began "if you can get them off without injuring me or my third seat here they're all yours" he said Skye sweat dropped "are you sure we can trust this whack?" Skye said quietly but nervously Hitsugaya's lip twitched upward in amusement in Skye's opinion of Kurotsuchi, as his went to speak a lump formed in his throat and all he could do was shrug "so be it" said Mayuri.

Hitsugaya was now unsure if he should of enlisted Mayuri's help he and Skye where now on one of those metal slates and were pinned down his heart was racing, for his safety and that of his third seat's "don't worry this shouldn't hurt, it hasn't been perfected and may have some side effects but those will wear off in a couple of days" Mayuri said unreassuringly and started up what looked like some sort of lazer cannon Skye shut her eyes tight _this is too much if I get out of here alive I'm am going to send her straight to hell! _A strange noise was heard "ah here we go, won't be long now..." Skye and Toshiro gulped _this better work..._

* * *

And that folks is I think is called a cliff hanger! What will happen next? Will the pair survive Mayuri's handcuff removing method or will something weird and whacky happen? Who knows stay tuned! If you like this story please! Recommend your friends to read it! Enjoy!

Info Time! Today It's...

The Zanpakuto Encyclopaedia!

**Name:** Yukiookami

**Owner:** Skye Shiromura

**Sealed Appearance:** a 70cm katana with a pure white blade that can't be stained, light aqua hilt, the guard is in the shape of a diamond (or a square) and is light aqua as well, sheath is a pure white it's strap a light aqua colour.

**Type:** Ice/Melee

**Sealed Attacks:** Koorisurasshu (Ice slash)

**Shikai:** Turns into a more 'medieval' style sword with a dark blue open wolfs mouth on the end and a frosty blue blade, on the wielder's cue a slightly shorter blade that freezes anything it touches comes out of the mouth (when it touches a limb it stops it from being used until the wielder says other wise)

**Shikai Attacks:** Can use a variety of attacks: koorisurasshu (Ice slash), koori tatsumaki (Ice tornado), aisu shiirudo (Ice shield), shinseina noarashi (holy hail storm).

**Other Info:** It's twin is Kageookami, they used to be one blade but with two spirits the complication stopped Skye from using powerful attacks and she somehow split them thus having two zanpakuto.

The rest is a secret :)


	7. Chapter 7: How bad can this get?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

Skye and Toshiro let out harsh yells at the sudden pain/burning sensations and all faded to black...

* * *

Toshiro woke slowly his eyes adjusting to the light that burst forth strongly he rubbed his eyes then blinked a few times, as he opened them once more he noticed everything looked more detailed and easier to see, he could see into the darkness and identify objects. Then he noticed his body it felt light but his chest felt a little heavy (can anyone guess what's happened yet hehe?) and tied up, he moved a light limb under his garments and felt... bandages? He tugged them but they didn't strain he slipped a hand under them and his whole face went red _oh god..._

Skye was having similar reactions she had grown slightly taller, and her senses weren't as precise as they once were and lastly... her groin felt a bit heavier, her hand has gone to investigate and found... something that shouldn't be there. After the discovery Skye had rushed to whomevers bathroom she had found herself in, this wasn't her dorm that was obvious. She saw... teal eyes, spiky snow white hair, a handsome and masculine but very youthful face and a captain's haori over the young boy's shoulders, _I've t-turned into Hitsugaya taicho? _Her mind wondered then it struck herwith an unthinkable mass _Ahhh!_ _I've t-turned into Hitsugaya taicho! Oh My God! But how? When!... Gah captain Kurotsuchi! He did this! _Skye's mind spazed for a bit longer then she took a deep breath "it's ok calm down, it's ok..." she said to herself with this strange male voice coming from her new mouth.

Hitsugaya's mind had been spazing as well after his realisation and a reluctant look in the mirror, a shot of pain shot through Toshiro's head and caught him off guard he doubled over in pain and fell with a thud, not only in his head he whole body roared in pain and rippled and changed against his will. He laid there waiting for the pain to end and slowly it did, very slowly, what had happened to him just now? His eyes were still closed tight and his head pounded but he heard a pair of footsteps hurrying from far away...

Skye in Toshiro's body was moving as fast as she could struggling to dodge people in this new heavy body only to be grabbed and pulled into a forced hug "oh morning captain!" said the bubbly voice and a instant she knew who it was _Ah Rangiku! _"Where are you off to this morning?" she asked her and continued to hold Skye/Toshiro's body against her bosom "gah Rangiku lemmie go!" Skye shouted and caught Rangiku off guard at the sudden new pitch and other things in her captain's voice squirming from her grip Skye quickly took off again "talk to you later" Skye shouted to her and continued on her way. Rangiku had puzzled all over her face enough to say "what, the, hell?" Rangiku's ironically cat-like curious nature led her to follow her strange captain to wherever 'he' was going.

Rangiku saw 'Toshiro' forcefully open Skye's door and ran in _Ooh how very interesting... _And followed further into Skye's dorm after 'Toshiro' had gone inside. Hitsugaya saw himself kneeling down a worried look on his own face, _what a strange sight... _Who she was assuming is Skye only looked at him with worried and frightened eyes? Toshiro mustered up the strength to push himself up to Skye's eye level he felt even more different than before his silver tail swished in surprise to itself, wait... a tail? What was going on!? "How'd we switch bodies?" Toshiro exclaimed "oh you switched bodies? How very interesting!" said a voice excited and slyly the two looked in shock to find a big busted squad ten lieutenant standing at the doorway she giggled "we're screwed" Skye whispered and Hitsugaya nodded.

"So you two were so desperate to get the handcuffs off that you got Mayuri's help, he got them off but you two ended up switching bodies?" Rangiku summed up and Skye and Toshiro nodded "but that doesn't explain why Sk-Um captain, has fur, a doggy tail and ears and a muzzle" said Rangiku "THEY ARE NOT DOG EARS!" Skye said loudly and angrily getting a surprised look from Toshiro and Rangiku who sweat dropped. "So these aren't side effects?" Toshiro questioned Skye sweat dropped "I didn't say that, they, just look more like wolf ears and tail than dog" she said nervously Rangiku nearly burst laughing because remember, Skye is in Toshiro's body and vice versa so 'Toshiro' sounded funny nervous. "Yeah right" Toshiro said unconvinced followed by a nod from Rangiku who couldn't rely on her mouth, Skye's borrowed eyes bore a very sad expression, she looked on the verge of crying "I bet you think I'm some kind of monster now..." Skye said softly and sadly Toshiro regrets bringing it up now but his thoughts were interrupted "I've been that way for as long as I remember..." Skye began "it happens whenever I'm extremely stressed, I change, I can also transform at will as I am stronger in that form but I prefer not to. I can also transform fully into a wolf as well, with the exception I can talk." Skye explaned "I do not know why I can, I just do..."

Skye seemed sad, guilt welled up in Toshiro's gut "uh sorry for bringing it up, and I don't think you're a monster" Toshiro said surprising the two women by the caring voice even though it was Skye's body. A question popped into Toshiro's mind "how do I change back, I can't go around like this" Toshiro said "usually when I calm down, since you don't know how to control it otherwise that would be the only option" Skye replied Rangiku stayed silent eager to know everything, so for a few minutes Skye taught Hitsugaya quick ways to calm himself and he slowly turned back. "Now that that's out of the way, what do we do now?..."

* * *

The plan... Was the worst ever, the one you usually see on movies where this happens, the plan was... To live as each other until further notice... _This is Terrible! _Skye whined inwardly _nothing but paperwork till the end of the world! Why has Captain got so much? It must be because Rangiku slacks off, anyway back to work... _Skye heard a knock at the door "hey Hitsugaya-kun!" a voice cheered and a brown haired girl ran into the office, Skye had met this girl once before while taking something to the fifth division _Hmm what's her name... Ah now I remember her name is Momo Hinamori, Captain said she visits him from time to time. _Skye smiled at what she had been told earlier on 'tips to acting like Hitsugaya' from Rangiku.

"Aren't you going to answer me shiro-chan?" Momo said teasingly _Now to see if those tips work. _"Hi Momo, and that's captain Hitsugaya!" Skye said convincingly Momo giggled "still the same grumpy captain, you really need to lighten up sometimes" she said and smiled innocently "so, is there any reason you came here?" Skye asked "yeah, I'm suppose to be picking up some papers" she said "so which ones are mine?" Skye sweat dropped _neither captain nor Rangiku warned me about this _"uh, I can't remember, I've been stuck doing paperwork all day so I forgot" Skye said and scratched behind 'her' head still not used to the spiky mass on top, "oh that's ok then I'll come back when you find them k? See you then Hitsugaya-kun" she said the last bit teasingly and Skye rolled 'her' eyes.

Skye continued to do paper work for a bit when something started to appear in the back of her mind _"how much longer are you going to occupy my true master's body?" _it asked _ah captain warned me about this *sigh...* so hostile "well?" it asked "you are Hyorinmaru correct?" _Skye asked

"_yes"_

"_My captain warned me about you, and I'm sorry but it's not my choice how long I stay, but this will reverse itself eventually" _

"_hmm, your voice seems familiar, is your name Skye?"_

"_yes" _

"_I will assist you when I can then hehe, by the way what happened to master?" _

"_he is in my body at the moment, Yukiookami and Kageookami will probably be doing what you are doing"_

"_hmm fine..."_

The voice faded and Skye could continue with work _I wonder if Hyorinmaru could help me with paperwork... Maybe he could freeze it all..._

* * *

Toshiro was pacing back and forth, it was Skye's day off today and he so was BORED! On the contrary, he was happy that he wasn't doing paper work "stop pacing your wearing out the floorboards" a voice said Toshiro jumped and saw a boy laying down on the bed, he was about Ichigo's height, he wore a black hoodie, black long pants and runners, his black hair was a shaggy mess like Toshiro's but not as long or as sprayed out, another thing, he had black wolf ears and tail... "Who are you?" Toshiro asked alarmed the boy opened his red eyes and looked at him with a cocky fanged smile "I'm Skye's zanpakuto Kageookami" he said Toshiro raised an eyebrow "confused huh?" another voice said this time a girl glomped 'him' from behind "I'm Yukiookami, call me Yuki" she said the girl was a little shorter than Kageookami, she had brown hair wolf ears and tail, she wore a white T-shirt and some grey skinny jeans her kind red eyes looked at him. _This is all to weird for me _"what do you two want anyway?" Toshiro asked "well I came because I didn't want Kage causing trouble" Yukiookami said "I just wanted to come out and enjoy myself, is that a problem?" Kageookami spat.

Toshiro rolled his eyes as the two bickered continuously, then there was a knock on the door "hey Skye-chan you there?" said the voice "oh oh time to go..." Kageookami said sadly and they disappeared "Skye?" the voice said again Hitsugaya knew that voice _Momo? _Toshiro got up and went to the door to see Momo standing there "hey Skye" she greeted "er hi Momo" Toshiro said uneasily "something wrong?" she asked "no, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked she giggled "oh you forgot? We were going to practice together, I was going to be here later but Hitsugaya-kun can't find the papers" Momo explained "so are we going to go?" _"I'll take it from here thanks" _said a voice and Toshiro found himself saying "yeah sure."

They walked to a practice field and Momo drew her sword "come on then" she said eagerly whoever that was controlling him made him stick out his hand and a pure black sword with a somehow slightly lighter black hilt and a purple eight pointed star guard materialised in his grip and a purple sheath to his hip _this must be Kageookami's doing _Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted "ready? Go!" Momo shouted and lunged towards Hitsugaya fiercely _she's faster than the last time I practised with her _he thought and blocked the attack, Momo jumped back and looked like she was about to use kido "hado number 31 red flame cannon!" she shouted and fired Kageookami made Toshiro dodge then somehow rebound and lash out at Momo who blocked just in time. they locked blades for a moment strength against inhuman (or soul reaper) strength "you're pretty good" she said weakly saving her strength for fighting "not bad yourself" Hitsugaya was forced to say they jumped back and Momo prepared to use kido again "Hado number 33 blue fire crash down!" she shouted "bakudo number 8 seki" Hitsugaya countered still not in control of Skye's body whatsoever, the shield barely held _Skye's not very good at kido _he thought.

* * *

Finally rid of paperwork Skye was walking down the halls to the practise field feeling her body's own spiritual pressure battling _what did captain do to get me fighting?_

* * *

Will Momo find out Toshiro's and Skye's secret? Will Kageookami stop meddling or continue to control Toshiro? And will I ever show the other OC characters again? Stay tuned my lovely readers!

No info corner today only a announcement:

I will be writing a new story staring a OC and Yumichika I haven thought of a name for the story yet but it will be up shortly. Also since I'm starting a new story this one will be slower to be updated sorry! But I will still pay attention to this story I won't leave you hangin! See ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Rangiku let it slip(Bring it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

Also, a another announcement!

I've changed my mind about the new story, I won't post anything on it until I've decided and written a few chapters/drafts. So the other announcement is cancelled. In other words: I'm not doing what I said earlier but I'm working on doing something else K?

* * *

Skye, who was still trapped in her Taicho's body walked silently to the training grounds where she felt her own spiritual pressure duelling. From where Skye had perched 'herself' on a roof she saw Momo, a girl she had met while running errands and the captain in her body sparing with her, from what 'she' could see Toshiro movements looked a little puppeted and somewhat controlled _Kageookami must of intervened... Pain in the ass... _she thought and let out a annoyed sigh.

"Had enough?" Toshiro was forced to say it still unnerved him on how 'his' voice sounded it was still low but not like his, and at the moment it even sounded 'masculine' but shrill and quite scary, he hoped she would never speak to him like this when they somehow switched back. Momo was panted and her movements were slower, Skye's body, he noticed was capable of doing this continuously without the slightest strain _she truly has great stamina, far greater than mine... _Toshiro thought "hey Skye?" Momo interrupted his thoughts Toshiro turned 'his' head to directly face her "I've had enough, I gotta admit though you're really strong, you don't even look tired!" she said a little amazed Toshiro was forced to speak "thank you, I do train often, maybe we should do this again some time" 'He' said politely and Kageookami disappeared to around 'his' neck.

"I'll see you later then, I'll be sure to do this again with you sometime!" Momo said happily and went to refresh herself Toshiro felt his own spiritual pressure nearby and getting closer quickly Skye appeared in front of him "ah I forgot to tell you about that I was sparing with her today" Skye said and shrugged shyly "you may also of wanted to warn me about your zanpakuto, one of your swords, Kageookami-" "possessed you right? I noticed the puppeted movements" Skye interrupted and crossed 'her' arms over 'her' chest "Kage, is a little unwelcoming to some, but he means well, mostly..." Toshiro couldn't help but agree except for that last part. "Hey Skye I brought you a drink!" Momo sang as she came back to the training grounds she stopped when she saw 'Toshiro' standing there "oh Hitsugaya-kun! If I knew you were coming then I would of got a drink for you too!" she chirped as she walked to 'Skye's' side "why are you here anyway?" she asked "uh, I felt a spike in your spiritual pressure and I came to see what was going on" Skye lied knowing a little about Toshiro's past with Momo "oh Shiro-chan you don't have to so protective hehe I was just sparing" she giggled and hugged 'him' the real Toshiro couldn't help smirking at this.

"OH Heyyyy this isn't my rrroooooom!" Someone said loudly the three turned their heads and saw a tall bumbling figure in the shadows, it was Rangiku! "Oh hey Rangiku!" Momo greeted "and, of course this isn't your room this is the training grounds" she giggled Rangiku swayed over "oh heeyyy, it's Shiro-chan and Shiro-chan hahaha!" Rangiku laughed 'Skye' raised an eyebrow and looked at 'Hitsugaya' "what do you mean Rangiku?" Momo asked confused "well," Rangiku began and continued to slur her words "Captain's first name is Tosh Shiiro right? And hehe Skye's last name is Shiirrro mura and they both have white hair so they're both Shiro-chan hahaha!" Rangiku giggled some more joined by Hinamori "really? Who knew hehehe!" she laughed "it's not that funny..." Skye mumbled obviously not amused and Toshiro rolled 'his' eyes.

"And ya'know what else is pretty funny?" the incredibly drunk Rangiku asked "that those two aren't who you think they are Captain is Skye and Skye is captain!" she giggled falling over "RANGIKU!" they both exclaimed as Momo helped Matsumoto up "what do you mean?" Momo asked "hehehe, they switched bodies! Hahaha" Rangiku replied and she stood up on unreliable feet "What!?" Momo exclaimed and looked at the two who now averted their gazes "is this true? how did this happen? Why did this-" and then, Momo Hinamori fainted...

* * *

Momo woke up her head hurt she rubbed it as she stood up "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BLURT THAT OUT RANGIKU!" a voice shouted "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY A SECRET!" another voice shouted Momo walked towards the ruckus in her small living room to see an angry Skye and Toshiro yelling at a still drunk Rangiku "um excuse me?" Momo interrupted the three turned heads "I remember Rangiku saying something about you two..." he voice faltered as she sat "could you guys please explain what's going on? Slowly please" Skye decided to explain even though she was in Hitsugaya's body, 'she' explained that Rangiku had handcuffed them together and out of desperation allowed Captain Kurotsuchi to use some new lazer-thing to break their cuffs, it worked, but then they experienced a side effect that was they switched bodies as the fell unconscious and are still under the effect. "And that about sums it up quite nicely" Skye said slightly sarcastic Momo's mouth formed a little 'o' finding her voice Hinamori asked " w-when will you return back to normal?" she asked the two silver/white hairs "Kurotsuchi said a couple days, a week at the most" Toshiro in Skye's body answered Momo nodded "that's terrible" she said.

A hell butterfly flew into Momo's room and landed on her finger "could Captain Hitsugaya and third seat Skye Shiromura please make their way to squad twelve barracks? A request by Captain Kurotsuchi" the butterfly said "great, now what does that whack want?" Skye complained the corner of 'Toshiro's' mouth turned upwards at 'her' lack of enthusiasm "we better get going then" Toshiro said and stood up "I want to go too!" Hinamori said "yeah don't forget about me either!" Rangiku said as they stood sounded strangely sober Toshiro rolled 'his' eyes (not that you could see them under Skye's shades) and sighed "fine."

* * *

"Ah you got my message good" said Mayuri and flexed his cruel fingers them all cracking with a disturbing _**snap **_"yeah we're here, what now?" Toshiro asked and put 'his' hand on 'his' hip "well, I was checking of there were any side effects with my brilliant device" he stated "well uh yes there is one side effect at the moment" Skye said nervously Mayuri raised an eyebrow "yes I can see that! It seems, you both have switched personalities..." he said "not just that but minds as well" Toshiro stated matter-of-factly "hmm interesting... *Sigh* I suppose you want me to fix this now don't you?" he sighed and scratched his chin "pretty much..." Toshiro said he was happy Momo and Rangiku weren't allowed in, they were waiting outside the lab.

Now, they were off to a part of Mayuri's lab "are you sure this won't have any side effects?" Skye asked sceptical "no (unfortunately...)" "what?" Skye asked "nothing." They came to to large tubular containers "one of you get in one and the other is in the other tube" he sighed they did as they were told "now what?" Toshiro asked "the experiment begins!" Mayuri shouted like the mad scientist he is and pressed the BIG, RED, BUTTON Mwahaha!

_This Urgh, is all too... Familiar... _Toshiro thought with grim humour and his conscious faded to the black...

* * *

Toshiro woke, in who's bed he did not know but he felt his hand... covered in fur! Alarmed

he sat up to look at his hand to see it was in a soft glove "got ya!" said a voice with amusement he looked to see the most wonderful sight, Skye was standing before him in her own body he examined himself "I'm, back to normal?" he asked bewildered "yup, it seems that whack was telling the truth!" she said Toshiro noticed he was topless under the covers that were still clinging to his shoulders, he also noticed he... wasn't wearing any pants... only boxers... a blush crept over his face "Why am I... not wearing any clothes except underwear?" he asked and looked away embarrassed "oh yeah strange thing happened, I got out and it seemed that you weren't wearing anything but that, I didn't see anything Mayuri got Nemu to bring you here, but she did say she was surprised to see you wearing cute wittle yellow duckies..." she said with a smirk Toshiro's blush grew wider "what?" he exclaimed and checked under the covers he heard soft giggling "kidding hehe" she said as he popped his head back up "happy April fools Captain!" she giggled and walked out.

_Oh no she did not just do that..._Toshiro thought with a smirk...

* * *

Well that just turned bright and dandy now eh? Everyone knew Toshiro was the serious type but that wasn't even a prank :( Sour puss.

Today...

Top ten ways to annoy/extremely piss off a Bleach Character, today's victim:

_Ichigo "Strawberry" Kurasaki_

1 Call Him Strawberry or Carrot top

2 Take his Zanpakuto and cut a tree with it saying you 'mistook is for a axe'

3 Tell Ichigo that Renji is better than him

4 Ask him if he and Rukia finally _did it_

5 Tell Kenpachi that Ichigo wants a rematch and laugh your ass off as Kenpachi chases him all over the place

6 Jump on his shoulders and when he asked "what the hell are you doing" tell him "I'm looking for strawberries!"

7 Tell Rukia that you saw Ichigo peeping when she was changing in her closet

8 Every time he talks or walks by Orihime whisper 'Kiss Kiss Kiss!'

9 Trip him as he walks towards Renji making them kiss, or even better a very awkward position

10 Tell Nell or Yachiru that he's giving free piggyback rides

Hope you liked that :)

I do not own all of those jokes K? They belong to their **respected** owners!


	9. Chapter 9: Joke gone too far

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

**New Stories: **Pulling a Haruhi

* * *

_Captain seems a little more tense this morning _Skye observed as she walked in most people wouldn't know that he was a bit more tense than usual but... No one without a doubt would know why he was that little bit tense today, and he was angry tense it was anticipation...

Skye picked up a pen and started working and Toshiro smirked... A couple minutes went by and Rangiku entered the room she raised an eyebrow, why was her captain smirking and looking evilly at Skye? _3...2...1... _Skye uttered a surprised yelp as the pen exploded ink all over her. Toshiro could help but snicker evilly. _Something's wrong with the captain... _Rangiku thought first of all, he played a prank? Secondly, he was snickering evilly. "Take that" he mumbled Skye looked over to him "what was that?" she asked a little pissed Toshiro sweat dropped "uh why have you got ink all over you?" he asked innocently Skye gritted her teeth together "that's not what you said captain... I have super hearing remember?" she said unconvinced and wiggled her wolf ears (that magically appeared) to prove her point "you said 'take that'" Skye stated "yeah so what if I did?" Toshiro replied and turned his head to the opposite side not facing Skye looking angry she sighed "nothing" she stood and left "what was that all about? Captain?" She asked he looked up at her and saw amusement dancing in his eyes "nothing" he said amusement also clear in his voice.

Little did Toshiro Hitsugaya know... _the war had just begun..._

* * *

"Hey I'll be back, I think I left some papers in my room" Toshiro said to Rangiku a smile formed on her lips "and... I _**expect**_ you to still be here when I come back" Rangiku giggled "oh captain have such little faith in me?" she asked innocently he looked at her with 'do you take me for a fuckwit?' stare, no explanation needed. He opened the exiting door and Rangiku was planning her escape until _**BANG! **_

"Oh captain!" Rangiku exclaimed in alarm and rushed to his aid and saw him face down with a bucket on his head and soaked, she looked to the sides of the door and saw a tripwire, a groan emitted from the snow white victim. Rangiku just couldn't take it, she burst out laughing, so loud that many of the squad members had come to look they didn't laugh because of what Hitsugaya might do to them but the were all smiling.

"Oh captain who did this to you?" Rangiku finally said as Toshiro tired to get up but slipped in the water and fell again, feeling his squad's eye on him he started to lowered the room temperature. He heard running feet _that did it_, Rangiku who had somewhat recovered helped the prankie up.

"Skye..." Toshiro grumbled "I'm so getting you for this..." She had embarrassed him in front of his squad, oh no! Toshiro's inner prankster had awaken and had his sights on Skye, no way was she getting away with this!

"I'm fine..." Toshiro answered "Rangiku, I'm going to clean myself up, after that I'm going to attend some unfinished business you better stay here the whole time" He ordered and looked at her straight in the eye _there's not getting out of it, I'll be dead if he catches me gone _Rangiku thought with defeat.

* * *

"Oh hello Captain" Skye greeted slyly _mmm he's washed himself, I guess he got my surprise then heh_

"_Oh mistress your so naughty" _Yukiookami giggled

"Afternoon Skye" Toshiro greeted as-if-nothing-happened "anything important for me?" Skye asked "yeah uh, I need you to investigate some missing people in the Rukongai district" Toshiro stated "you will leave immediately" Skye nodded and flash stepped away _sometimes I really like being a captain _Toshiro thought and smirked.

* * *

Skye walked most of the way taking her time when she came across a man "um excuse me sir" Skye said "I'm here to investigate some missing people" "ah so the soul society did sent someone! (and I haven't even requested them yet, must be a patrol)" the man exclaimed and shook Skye's hand "I'm Fuyuki Komamoto" he said kindly then his face saddened "uh yeah... My wife and kids disappeared not long ago" he said Skye nodded understandingly "I see any unusual behaviour?" Skye asked "um no just one day I went to the shops and then poof they were gone!" the man said and burst into tears "p-please find them! Please f-find them soul r-reaper!" he wailed and fell on the ground.

Skye left Fuyuki when he was fit to return home and made sure he wouldn't commit suicide, she wondered into nearby forest in wolf form taking care not to be spotted by anybody who wondered down the path sticking to the trees. After a while of jumping from tree to tree she saw some large strangely shaped tracks, she jumped down and examined them and sniffed _these tracks are of no animal I know, no boar, bear or wolf would have such mangled tracks. _As she sniffed she caught perfume smell, and a peculiar smell that smelt like the two-leg-round-ear-no-furs that she was accustomed to living among, except these were fresh and more rubbed in the ground than average _looks like I'm on to something..._

* * *

Toshiro paced in his office _she should have been back by now, and covered in glue and feathers..._ Toshiro thought Rangiku watched her captain pacing around "captain?" she asked worried he ignored her "captain is something wrong?" Matsumoto asked louder this time it snapped Toshiro out of his pacing "huh?" he looked at her not catching what she said, Rangiku let out a annoyed sigh "for the third time captain, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked once more "uh it's Skye" he replied Rangiku noticed the fear in his eyes "yeah what about her?"

"I sent her on a mission earlier"

Rangiku giggled "oh are you so attached to her that you're scared to let her go?"

Toshiro scowled "no, only instead of a mission it was actually a prank, she should have been back by now..." he trailed off

Rangiku put a hand on the boy's shoulder "if she's not back in the next hour we'll go and look for her ok?" she said Toshiro nodded.

* * *

The scent was stronger than ever now and she and picked up on another scent it smelt evil

not to mention horrible, Skye was alert of what she might find and she was ready, claws sharp teeth ready to tear. Skye felt strange spiritual pressure just up ahead and a defining roar.

"You think I'm going to take shit from a little kid!" a massive hollow bellowed frightening the child who had hit it with a stick he shivered in fear "we don't really need you all, only one should be needed to get some soul reapers to this place hehe" the hollow said and licked it's lips "no no I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!" the boy squealed "haha too late for that now kiddo, you're mine" the hollow chuckled darkly and picked up the boy with a vice grip, the boy uttered a piercing shriek.

"Forget it hollow" Skye said casually but angrily and cut the hollow's arm clean off with Yukiookami coating the white blade. "Arggg!" the hollow yelled at the loss of one of it's arms, Skye scooped up the child as she effortlessly ended the hollow's miserable existence with a downward slash. Skye landed gracefully and put the boy down "are you injured little one?" she asked softly the boy shook his head the gasped as Skye's appearance changed to human she smiled at the boy and tasselled his head "is your last name Komamoto?" the boy managed a 'yes' "your father's worried about you, go now follow the path and stay calm, we don't want hollows snatching you up again" Skye said the boy nodded, brown eyes beaming with happiness and gratefulness, he bowed then ran into the wilderness.

_This is getting serious..._

* * *

So... what do my readers think? I hope you like it!

Nothing today :( But I will next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Undercover investigation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

Also, I thank Luna Hitsugaya and ThatFlyingEagle for their continuous and much appreciated support!

* * *

"Captain calm down!" Matsumoto shouted to a very unhappy and worried? Hitsugaya "calm down? What do you mean calm down!? It's been three hours! You said we would go and look in an hour, it's three times that I'm going!" Toshiro shouted Rangiku even heard a hint of fright "ok ok, I'll get Renji, Rukia and Hanataro we might need a healer" Rangiku said "yeah now you're making it sound worse..." Hitsugaya mumbled.

Just as Rangiku was about to flash step away a hell butterfly (I think they're called that) fluttered by and to Hitsugaya "Hello? Captain? This is Skye" they both heard Skye grumbling on how she didn't know how to use the 'stupid' butterfly "I am requesting assistance to where I was sent in the Rukongai district it seems there has been some secret hollow activity, no casualties have been confirmed, I request that some assistance is sent immediately for there may be more to what meets the eye, no cause for alarm but still. That is all, also Captain don't worry I'm not dead yet hehe bye!" the long message ended with Toshiro blushing slightly but relief adorned his features.

"request granted" he mumbled "Rangiku go and get whoever you said before" he ordered "oh um yes captain hehe" she giggled and flash stepped away.

* * *

Skye was watching a nearby cave for hollow activity and boy had she found it! A large hollow was leading a few souls into the cave most the way Skye could tell were very good soul reaper material with spiritual pressure that was a bit more powerful than the average.

"Interesting..." she mumbled and flash stepped closer now thinking of a plan of action and smirked, her plan was obviously going to work.

She calmed herself and withdrew her sword turning into the necklace charm she usually wore. Slowly her body shrunk she decided whether she would be a pup or fully grown wolf she chose pup, one because it was cute and that was how she would naturally would be as a wolf, two because she wanted to seem as harmless as possible. Her clothes had disappeared and her fur as a wolf was fully white with red eyes that could melt hearts, she raised her spiritual pressure and soon a hollow found her "aww" it grumbled as Skye wagged her tail and made herself look cute "wait until boss sees you, you'll be much easier to hollowfy and plus you're so cute!" the female hollow said "come on now" it coaxed Skye wanting to come along 'gave in' to the coaxing and pranced over to the hollow who gentlely scooped her up.

* * *

"Come on hurry up!" Toshiro growled as he, Rangiku, Hanataro, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Izuru ran and flash stepped through the forest. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Izuru joined the investigation because they overheard Rangiku asking Renji and said they wanted to come along because they might need 'fire power.'

They came to a clearing a tree was newly broken and a small amount of blood had been spilt hopefully Toshiro thought it wasn't Skye's.

"Looks like a battle went down 'ere" Ikkaku observed "like that isn't obvious Ikkaku" Renji said and rolled his eyes "not a very beautiful battle it seems" Yumichika added "the battle doesn't look like it went for long" Rukia said "n-not much was destroyed thats g-good isn't i-it?" Hanataro stammered as usual, the group looked around a another minute until Toshiro said "move on" they all flash stepped away except for Hanataro who Renji slung over his shoulder.

* * *

Skye (still a wolf pup) 'happily' followed the hollow who seemed to have taken a liking to her, Skye saw many people in cages all fearing their lives, children clinging to their mothers like glue, the few men caught tried to comfort the boys and young men they were stuck with, it was a horrible place...

"See all these people Yuki-chan?" the hollow said naming Skye 'Yuki-chan' "these people all have stronger than average Spiritual pressure, and are going to be turned into special hollows called arrancar" the hollow explained "we're preparing an army to stop the nasty soul reapers and make them like us, under the leadership of our head arrancar" it explained proudly Skye made a noise in confirmation.

"Oh you understand? T-that's... So cute!" the hollow squealed and scooped her little 'yuki-chan' up and hugged her _a hollow is hugging me... That's something that you don't see everyday... _Skye thought with grim humour. The hollow finally calmed down out of her 'cute fit' and put Skye down once again.

* * *

"This is getting borin" Ikkaku complained to Yumichika "well you guys decided to come along nobody asked you" said Rangiku from up ahead just behind her taicho who was looking at everything to make sure he didn't miss anything ignoring the complaints. His entire body was on edge slightly worried at what he might find of Skye, Hyorinmaru being flooded with worried emotions tried to comfort his master _"master, if I may, you needn't worry about Skye she's extremely powerful master, Yukiookami and Kageookami even told me a few things about her strength" "what things Hyorinmaru, tell me" _Toshiro asked trying to learn more for her and his own sake _"sorry master I shouldn't of brought that up, I can't tell you I promised unless of utmost urgency I can't tell you sorry" _Hyorinmaru apologised Hitsugaya scowled but left the issue, he noticed apart from the others except Rukia talking and chatting it was quiet, deathly so.

Hitsugaya heard some rustling and drew his sword the others drew their straight after then looked to Toshiro "what is it captain?" Rangiku asked her tone low and serious "I heard something" Toshiro replied "sure you ain't being paranoid?" Ikkaku asked and raised his brow the rustling became louder and!... A deer bounded out and away Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rangiku dared a chuckled and Toshiro's cheeks tinted pink

"I never knew the mighty ice prince was afraid of deer!" Rangiku giggled along with Ikkaku. Toshiro ignored them after that he swore something evil was near and he'd never been wrong before he looked around and saw it, it was going for Rangiku!

"Rangiku look out!" Toshiro shouted and shoved her out the way, the laughing stopped and Rangiku and the others looked in horror as a strange hollow somehow grabbed Toshiro making him drop Hyorinmaru, the large thing chuckled with glee at it's victim who was now limp eyes dull and lifeless, Toshiro's body was held slightly above the waist with a large hand, the rest of him fell backwards his hands hanging beside his head, a blank and lifeless expression on his face and his teal eyes...

"Captain..." Rangiku managed...

* * *

Oh no what has happened to Hitsugaya! And who's the head arrancar?

Today...

Top ten ways to annoy/extremely piss off a Bleach Character, today's victim:

_Soi Fon_

1 Tell her Yoruichi married Urahara

2 Get a life-like doll of Yoruichi in cat form and put a knife through it and splatter it with some tomato sauce

3 Tell her Omaeda fell through the room

4 laugh when she finds nothing

5 Brush up against her and yell "OW I got stung!"

6 Give her a cactus and say you thought of her when you saw this

7 Somehow make Omaeda fall through the office roof or better her bedroom

8 Get the same hair cut as her then complain (very loudly) that the hairdresser forever ruined your life

9 Tell her Yoruichi is in the soul society and laugh when she searches everywhere trying to find her

10 Give her a bee costume and say it fits her better than her usual uniform


	11. Chapter 11: Skye's Medicine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

The hollow dropped Toshiro and he fell with a thump he didn't move, fear welled inside Rangiku this hollow had effortlessly dispatched her taicho, her captain, someone very close to her heart "w-what did you just do?" Rangiku stammered the hollow uttered a growling chuckle, this hollow was far more powerful than anything she had seen in a long time the only hollows powerful enough would be... Arrancar...

"I-I think that's an arrancar!" Hanataro yelled and hid behind his protector, Renji "yeah no kidding, it just took down Captain Hitsugaya" Renji said and transformed Zabimaru into it's shikai "well now we get to have some fun!" Ikkaku said with glee and also transformed his zanpakuto along with Yumichika, Rukia and Izuru (you know I kinda forgot to add his speaking in the previous chapter sorry!). More hollows appeared from the shadows all with strong spiritual pressure "fffiiinaallyyy" one of them hissed "wwweeellll'llll beee unssssstopablle ssooonnn" another said with glee they circled the group.

"Enough talk!" Ikkaku shouted and lunged at the closest arrancar yelling with fierce joy and easily killing it within three seconds. Two more emerged to take it's place.

"how many of these damn things are there?!" Renji yelled "w-well there seems to b-be allot of t-them" Hanataro said who kept heeling the others with his zanpakuto and killing hollows when he could "the more the better!" Ikkaku yelled "let's hope this ends soon I'm sick of seeing these ugly things" Yumichika complained "yeah I'm sick of this" Izuru agreed. Rangiku who was upset over Toshiro fought in silence...

* * *

From within the cave Skye detected fighting, she traced Toshiro's but it soon became faint to Skye's worry, she also detected Rangiku's, Izuru's, Ikkaku's and Renji's, she didn't know the others but guessing they were probably friends, but soon all of them became weak for some odd reason.

The hollow had left her alone now and all the hollows let her roam around as she pleased, she had been told she was fortyth in line to be 'blessed' which gave Skye plenty of time. She spent most her time trying to act 'good' as well as that she tried to comfort children, she had to figure out how she was going to be able to get all these people out of here.

She heard a commotion made by some hollows in celebration she ran up to them and saw oh no that weird hollow again. "Yuki-chan!" it said "some of my kin caught some soul reapers! And one of them is a captain! We will win this war for sure" she cheered then went somewhere. Skye followed the hollows holding who she guessed were her friends, "let go of me!"a voice snarled as she was being shoved into a cage along with Ikkaku and the others "w-we g-going to d-die aren't w-we?" a little man panicked Ikkaku, a girly man, Izuru, Rukia and Renji were unconscious, the jailer snapped it's finger thingys and half of them woke up.

"Wha?" Ikkaku growled "I feel like a got an' hangover" he said rubbing his shiny orb "that definitely was NOT a pretty way to be captured!" Yumichika complained and crossed his arms yelping when one of them wouldn't move properly "ha! You gotta broken arm!" Ikkaku pointed out "shut up!" Izuru said "Izurus right we need to find a way outta here" said Renji while he retied his hair "Rukia are you hurt?" Renji asked "No apart from a headache" she replied, then Skye's hear sank, on a slab was Hitsugaya's lifeless body his eyes open and he appeared dazed Rangiku was at his side "yeah and we need to find what happened to Captain" she said sadly Skye uttered a whine alerting them to her presence and the jailer's "you wanna see them?" the hollow sighed "whatever, you got five minutes" it said and pushed Skye in.

"Urg it's just some stupid puppy dog" Ikkaku said Skye growled at the mention of being called a dog, Rangiku raised an eyebrow and looked at the wolf more closely staring into it's red eyes, the wolf winked. "Skye?" Matsumoto mumbled Skye dipped her head in confirmation Rangiku looked surprised "Rangiku what's up?" Renji asked "yeah what so special bout that puppy?" Ikkaku asked "I'm not just a puppy dog thanks Ikkaku" Skye said unhappily the others froze as if Hitsugaya had froze them with Hyorinmaru Rangiku giggled, Skye looked over at Toshiro he hadn't changed.

"W-what the?" Ikkaku and Renji stammered "what is that?" Hanataro said scared "strange, a talking wolf..." Izuru mumbled surprised Rukia nodded in agreement "it's a pretty wolf at least" Yumichika added Skye ignored them and jumped onto the slab and carefully walked onto Toshiro's chest where she sat "what happened?" Skye asked and turned her head. Rangiku told her about their defeat they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers, plus a hollow with strange hypnosis powers defeated Hitsugaya, the others were defeated by a hollow that put them to sleep if they came into contact. Hanataro and Rangiku were forced to surrender after they were threatened that the others would be killed.

"I see..." Skye said then turned her attention back to Hitsugaya who looked up his eyes not focused on anything, Skye exhaled slowly and her form blurred, she gained her half-human form (and no she's not pulling a Yoruichi if you know what I mean) she had torn black pants and only her bandages around her chest, her tail swished as she stretched upwards, the men just stared faint blushes on their cheeks except for Hanataro who was very rosy indeed, "interesting..." Rukia mumbled.

Skye pulled out a single leaf from a brown leather pouch on the side of her pants "hold your noses" she warned, with one hand she lifted Toshiro's upper body forward when she moved and sat on his hips he now sat slumped against Skye's shoulder, she got something else from the pouch, a little test tube she put the leaf in and a foul smell was created "gross" Yumichika complained mouthing. She swished is around a bit in the tube then put it under Hitsugaya nose, he jolted and started coughing "eww gross, what the hell is that!" he said between coughs his head rested on Skye shoulder again with a hand over his face, he continued coughing for a bit then he seemed to take note of what was going on around him.

"Um someone want to tell me where we are?"

* * *

I don't think I wrote very good chapter sorry! You might otherwise but I doubt it.

Part Remake (that doesn't happen)

Skye pulled out a single leaf from a brown leather pouch on the side of her pants "hold your noses" she warned, with one hand she lifted Toshiro's upper body forward when she moved and sat on his hips, he emitted a slight moan to Skye surprise and she blushed a little, she got something else from the pouch, a little test tube she put the leaf in and a foul smell was created "gross" Yumichika complained mouthing. She moved him so his face was facing her then swished a the concoction around a bit in the tube then put it under Hitsugaya nose, he jolted forward and caught Skye in a lip searing kiss.

I just thought of rewriting that part so you could see if something went wrong.


	12. Chapter 12: You will be a Kanpekinashi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

Toshiro's face and tips of his ears went a bright red as he noticed that Skye was sitting on that 'sensitive place', but Skye seemed to of maintained her cool,

"sorry captain, I had to so you wouldn't thrash and fall, the smell can make people... Violent" Skye said and slid off him creating a small about of friction on his lower body, and he felt a strange twitch in his pants, but with all his willpower ignored it. Rangiku giggled at her captain's face also in relief that Toshiro was ok

"times up!" a voice shouted "I trust you guys will inform captain for me?" Skye asked "for I have to go and fill out my own objectives so everyone can get out of here" Skye informed and transformed into her wolf form once more and trotted out their prison, she gave one last look, a look of kindness even that even shone through her animal form then she left...

* * *

"I see" Toshiro said and scratched behind his head "so far the only ones with injuries are Yumichika with a broken arm and Hanataro with a broken ankle, neither can be healed while we're here, the hollows in this place somehow blocked off our powers as well as most of our body strength so we cannot leave, they also took any weaponry" Rukia concluded "very well" Toshiro said "it's looks like we'll have to wait and see what happens for now" he said and laid on the slab staring at the ceiling.

"So we just sit and wait, what's the point in that!" Ikkaku exclaimed and stood up "I want to get out there and kill stuff, not wait for Skye to come back!" he grumbled loudly "weren't you listening, we can't get out" Izuru said "we're as helpless as babies right now waiting is all we can do, for now..." Ikkaku frowned "we can always count on you to be depressing can't we Izuru?" Ikkaku retorted Kira just rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

* * *

Skye was sitting watching the hollows and arrancar doing who knows what, she had wondered around for a bit and was relieving her tiny legs of stress for a minute,

"so where's those soul reapers swords?" a hollow asked another ( it kinda sounds like one of those stupid songs, y'know? Someone said to another, some of you will get it some won't, oh well)

"They're in the the private storeroom in this dump, to bad we can't get 'em for ourselves" the other replied. That's all Skye needed to hear she hid not far behind them as they walked to where she was guessing was the weapon room that held her allies's swords.

She stalked the hollows with ease, it reminded her of before she became a soul reaper, hunting boars, deer and the occasional bird, all in sometimes giant sizes it made her slightly hungry. At last they went to what looked like a tunnel with large bars preventing entry with small gaps that a toddler could only fit through "see? And it's protected by a spell so that none of us ordinary hollows can enter" explained one of them "what a drag, doesn't master have any trust in his solders?" the other sneered the two hollows left after a minute of complaining on why they were inferior.

Skye slipped through the bars with ease and looked around, dozens of daggers and other small weapons that were confiscated from the nearby town folk is what she saw no sign of her companion's weapons. She ventured further leaving no stone unturned, but she made sure that she had put things back the way they were even though it was difficult in her wolf form, she considered transforming but it was to risky for she may get caught. Skye came to another gate-door and she slipped through the bars as before, she had a quick look around the room and found what she'd been searching for: Hyorinmaru, Haineko, Hisagomaru, Wabisuke, Hozukimaru, Fuji Kujaku, Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru hung before her in cases that were designed for old swords in museums, _now to get their wielders... _

* * *

Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted by the dreadful whining groan of their cell's doors, a very humanoid arrancar with a piece of what looked like his mask covered his left eye and the side of his head ending in a sharp slightly curved spike the length of half his forearm and pointing backwards, his visible eye was silver and his hair was black, he was garbed in black robes with his sword sheath hanging from one of the robe's belts hanging on his right "it is time for your blessing, come and do not protest none of you can harm me or my brethren in this sacred place" he said in a surprisingly low mechanical voice that betrayed his youthful appearance.

"And what if we don't wanna?" Ikkaku said defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest "that does not matter, you will come regardless, it is only less painful if you do not resist, that is all" the arrancar replied "well you can go get Mmmph!" Ikkaku didn't finish his sentence as Toshiro put a hand over his mouth "shut it you'll only make things worse!" Toshiro said in a low snarling whisper "we will do as you ask, but what is this blessing you speak of?" Hitsugaya asked in sceptical tone.

"You will become a perfect being, a Kanpekinashi, more powerful than any hollow or arrancar, you will be the master's greatest warriors, that is what your blessing is, no more lowly soul reaper will remain" he said "now come, you will not wait long..."

"We have no choice" said Izuru and Hitsugaya nodded in agreement "we'll have to go" Rukia whispered "and see if we can escape somewhere along the way.."

* * *

Skye had finished placing the swords in her special bag, then she transformed again to her wolf form and went on her way, she could smell her allies not far away...

She saw them being walked to a chamber far at the end she thought of it being 'the screaming cavern' because that's all she ever heard in that direction. She followed slowly to make sure she was not seen by any of them friend or foe alike...

* * *

The time is almost upon them! Will they be turned into hollows or will they be saved? Will some of Skye's mysteries be unlocked? Stay tuned!

**A Hint for chapters to come!**

I run for my life,

For fear of sword, axe or knife,

I go to the forest where no one goes,

I am lone wolf that roams,

In the forest where no one goes,

I ran for my life,

I am happy I was not caught by sword, axe or knife,

But alone I will be for many a day,

And the forest I will stay,

Someday I will grow wings and leave,

But for now I stay and I grieve...

**Translations for the chapter**

Kanpekinashi (also Kanpeki nashi if hiragana)-Perfect Death, a hollow that powers depends on who is transformed, example: a captain transformed would be more powerful than any espada, likely more powerful than head captain too.


	13. Chapter 13: Transformation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

The captured soul reapers were forced to kneel before a throne, the person sitting on it hidden by shadows only a silhouette visible "welcome my friends..." the voice said his voice deep and had a similarity to Aizen and very manipulative. The silhouette stood and moved into the light showing his scared face his dark gray hair a shaggy mane and fangs were visible from his mouth and a bulky but not fat figure, he had a scar on his right eye that was silver his other a haunting yellow, claws instead of fingernails and toenails, a black cape was draped over him he also wearing torn brown shorts and vest.

"I am Getsugiaza the sharp, I am in charge of this operation for my master" he said voice smooth as well polished stone, when no response came he said "you have permission to speak without fear I do not care what is said with few exceptions, but I'd like to learn your names" no one spoke but Toshiro gave him his famous icy glare but now on a maximum level one that usually meant death to he was glaring at, but no avail here only a chuckle from Getsugiaza "the youngling seems feisty, are you trying to scare me little one?" he said in a mocking voice to Hitsugaya who gritted his teeth "ah well it means quite little to me you do not scare me, but..." he trailed off then he disappeared appearing right in front of Toshiro making him jump "but I could make you live your worst nightmares over and over again, your secret fears that will make you crack" his voice commanding and enough to scare Hitsugaya though he tried his best not to show it, Getsugaiza let out a howling sadistic laugh making everyone shiver though it was humid down in the caverns, this man by far was the scariest man alive rivalling and surpassing Aizen, Unohana and Kenpachi.

Skye meanwhile was hiding in the cavern but undisturbed by Getsugiaza's voice, the air itself seemed to be scared of his presence why was he so scary? Then his next words made Skye's heart sink:

"come out wolf I know you are there I am no fool" he said Skye stayed hidden then she shivered even in wolf form at the presence suddenly behind her "I said come out!" he said and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck making her yelp.

The soul reaper's eyes widened in fear as their spy was held before them, he smiled cruelly than his body changed for and instant turning from what looked like tiger then back to 'human' his body gray and his stripes black. He effortlessly threw Skye through the air and she landed on her hands and knees in her half human form, her sunglasses had smashed on the floor and her head was down. Toshiro gritted his teeth.

"How about some entertainment hmm?" Getsugiaza said and flash stepped in front of Skye "Restrain the one before me" he whispered and Skye's arms were tied behind her back with a black chain, her feet were also bound. Next Getsugiaza went to Hitsugaya "as I said I can make nightmares come true" he whispered in his ear and dragged Hitsugaya by his hair away from the others "captain! Leave him alone you bastard!" Rangiku cursed and spat the others bore angry expressions "this will not hurt... For long..." Getsugiaza said and grabbed Toshiro's face squeezing it, Hitsugaya hissed in pain.

Soon Toshiro's pain escalated and everyone was shocked to hear the harsh wailing screams he emitted, a tear ran down Rangiku's cheek she'd never heard this noise before, and she never wanted to hear it again, Toshiro sounded half like a tortured child and the other a wailing monster it was horrifying to hear, Rangiku wanted to help her captain so badly but she could not break the bonds binding. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Skye struggling against her chain squirming and thrashing and a few harsh hisses and growls of pain.

Hitsugaya doubled over holding himself and shaking, he had never experience such terrible pain, not when he was stabbed by Aizen, or almost killed by Tier Halibel, not when he almost killed Momo, no, nothing was so painful. Just pure pain all over, his vision flickered and he seemed to be losing control some how he was forced to retreat within his mind barriers around his conciousness he could control himself no more...

Toshiro's clothing ripped and teared as Toshiro thrashed his haori and kosode were shreds of cloth, white spikes came out of his back and a long bony tail, long claws came out of his hands and feet wrecking his tabi socks, his teeth sharpened to jaggered points and his hair grew longer but still spiky like a dragon's mane and when his head turned around... A dragon like hollow mask covered his nose up and his eyes a glowing red...

"Ah now we have a warrior!" Getsugiaza exclaimed in evil triumph the remaining soul reapers gaped and gasped, Hanataro fainted. "Now for the fun part" Getsugiaza said and waved his hand across ways the Skye's bonds disappeared

"now fight!" he commanded

Hollow Toshiro stood up and charged claws seeking the warmth of blood and flesh "Captain!" Rangiku yelled in alarm but he paid her no heed, attention only on his awaiting target. Skye dodged his lunge swiftly avoiding sharp claws that could pierce the toughest hide (I don't know if there's another spelling for that word) he growled in frustration at his nimble-footed opponent.

Skye was filled with nothing but sorrow and a burning anger at Hitsugaya's torturer but she couldn't do anything now she had to somehow defeat her captain... She moved left and right away from the death-trap-claws-no-touch, he stumbled as he tripped on something she didn't see and she slashed his torso easily tearing through baby-soft-skin he howled in pain then grunted and shook it off.

Beast against monster a horrible fate, tears were streaming out of Rangiku's eyes _oh please... Someone please stop this, I can't bear it... Two of my closest friends fighting to the death... _Rangiku cried and cried letting out a few sobs, she looked and saw Rukia near tears and even Ikkaku and Yumichika bore slightly sad expressions...

Skye called forth Yukiookami and used it to block the ongoing claw attacks, Toshiro's speed had seemed to have increased a bit his attacks more forceful, more wild and more deadly. Toshiro missed her as he lunged and had copped a hilt in the eye, another shallow cut to the torso and a few on his legs, Skye had several injuries too gashes to her belly and left shoulder and the long hair she had been proud of now was half missing, earlier Hitsugaya had cut off the right side of her untied hair from the base of her back downwards and now she was lopsided. She needed to end this, not kill Toshiro but hurt him enough so he was unable to fight...

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard a word that they never new Skye could use..

"Bankai..."

* * *

O()O What did Skye just say? That's right you heard it here folks Bankai! (technically read it but still) OMG Skye has bankai!

Also when I put words like this: death-trap-claws-no-touch it's Skye's more primitive thoughts, her still being a wolf K?

Teeny Weeny Side story

Shuji (hopefully you all remember him, Ichigo look alike but younger, has red eyes, twin brother named Kurow) was bored, he had to deliver paperwork to squad five which was run by the lieutenant since no captain had been appointed, what Shuji didn't know was that Momo was very beautiful...

He stood at the door and knocked "hey I got paperwork here!" he shouted rudely the door creaked as a beautiful brunette opened the door brown eyes sparkling, Shuji blushed "uh t-thanks" he said she smiled "your welcome" she replied they walked into the office, several stacks of finished paperwork were neatly placed in even piles "you do a lotta work?" Shuji asked "yeah, sometimes I get help but usually yeah I'm alone, I still have allot to do plus the work your giving me" she said Shuji nodded "want some help?" he asked "yes that would be nice. I'm Momo Hinamori by the way..."


	14. Chapter 14: The battle will end soon

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

"Bankai..." Skye announced quietly and the whole place started to shake with an unknown trigger, Hollow Toshiro backed away in surprise hissing angrily.

Skye was enveloped in bright light blinding everyone for a split second, Skye stood before them she was human except for wolf ears and tail, she had silver scraps of cloth clinging to her waist and her much larger chest in place of her clothes, she held Yukiookami in shikai form in her clawed hand, a white wolf almost as tall as her with a shield and flames flowing from it's back stood beside her and sprouting from Skye's back...

A pair of angelic wings...

They were she had a bigger wingspan than Hitsugaya in bankai form, but her wings were slightly slimmer and they were more formed on a birds wings.

" Seinaru burizaado Yukiookami..."

And again the soul reaper gaped and gasped, Skye was a picture of ferocious beauty both scary and so beautiful you couldn't look away, her wings had a slight glow to them. Hanataro woke from his faint only to faint again.

A single tear dripped down Skye's cheek, it was likely she may kill her captain fighting but she had to take this chance...

_No... I can't stop myself... Why do I have to fight her? Hyorinmaru I've failed I've been turned into a hollow creature and I may just kill my third seat... What's that light shining through the darkness? _Toshiro's conciousness was pierced with blinding light, he could see clearly what he was doing and what he'd been turned into, he tried to lift his limbs but he couldn't, the hollow side was still in control of his movements all he could do was watch. Before him was _an angel? No It can't be they don't exist... _The light fadedand he made out the beautiful form before him, it was Skye! Her face was stern and her eyes filled with sorrow and anger?

Hollow Toshiro ran forward and Skye took to the Sky, the large wolf seemed to back off "Seinaru burizaado!" Skye shouted and a a blizzard started to form out of nowhere the snow seemed to glow, Hollow Toshiro's head turned to look at the surrounding snow flakes that were increasing speed, soon they were clawing at Toshiro's skin and creating cuts to his hollow parts. Soon they engulfed him tearing at him with daggers and Hollow Toshiro let out a roar.

The blizzard cleared and Toshiro was kneeling on the ground his tail had been cut in half, his horns attached to his hollow mask and been grinded to nubs and he had a large gash on his left leg that stretched from just below the knee to his ankle. The hollow's eyes raged in fury, they raged because it's opponent was too fast on the ground and now was airborne, Hollow Toshiro placed his hands together and a small icy blue ball of light formed "Cero" he hissed and fired a massive cero. It hit Skye's right wing and the wolf howled in pain as if it had been struck as well.

"This is very entertaining don't you think?" Getsugaiza chuckled "these two make very interesting fighters, too bad my new minion his inexperienced that's why he's losing but I'll fix that later..." "You bastard!" Renji shouted at him and struggled against his bonds along with Izuru, Ikkaku and Rukia, Rangiku kept crying.

Skye had had enough of this. "Yuki!" Skye shouted and seemed to to disappear with the wolf taking her place the wolf growled and attacked with a torrent of fire from it's back and mouth, Getsugaiza looked alarmed "where did you go wolf pup?" he shouted. Hanataro woke but his eyes were red the others looked alarmed "it's just an illusion" 'Hanataro' and used a small knife to break the bonds then the imprisoned soul reaper's swords appear on their hips "the real Hanataro's fine" the person said and the illusion faded back to Skye "you little whelp!" Getsugaiza hissed "you dare do that to me! I'll kill you myself!" Getsugaiza charged "Roar Zabimaru!" Renji shouted and attacked along with Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika, Skye took flight "Izuru! Rangiku! Create a barrier with Kido so we don't get loads of hollows in here!" Skye ordered as she circled they nodded and went to it even though Rangiku was still upset.

The arrancar that took imprisoned soul reapers to the leader in the first place joined the fight fighting off with Yumichika and Rukia while Renji and Ikkaku fought the leader. Skye had went to revive Hanataro so he could heal if it was necessary, then she resumed her fight with a half mangled Toshiro, he just wouldn't damn surrender would he? Skye folded her wings and went into a steep dive but her injured wing failed her and the last moment when she needed to pull up and she crashed into Toshiro, the wolf jumped out the way it's blue eyes narrowing.

They tumbled as they clawed each other Hollow Toshiro's mouth opened and a small blue cero fired out of it knocking Skye back enough for Toshiro to slash her rib cage Skye hissed, then she fought back and bit his right shoulder sharp teeth sinking into his flesh Toshiro howled, Skye grunted at the hot salty liquid filling her mouth, she spat it out and cut deeply into Toshiro's side... That did it, Toshiro gasped and clutched his deep wound reducing himself to his knees, Skye bend down slowly "sleep..." she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Aoi (if you remember her) was worried, why you ask? She could sense Skye, her big sister was gone and for to long, rumours something bad was happening in the tenth division, the captain and lieutenant were missing, along with the third seat Skye, her best friend Hanataro the seventh, lieutenant Abarai, lieutenant Kuchiki, lieutenant Kira, third seat Ikkaku and fifth seat Yumichika.

"We gotta go find 'em" Shuji stated Yuma nodded all of them had got together in front of squad ten barracks "I have asked around, it seems they're in the Rukongai district" Akira informed "lucky we all have free time today, let's go rescue them" Kurow announced

"we should get a couple more people to come with us this could be dangerous" Akira said "duh it's a rescue mission course it's gunna be dangerous" Shuji stated.

* * *

Don't worry guys! Reinforcement is on the way!

Hey sorry I went AWAL with writers block, I've been hung up on assignments which caused further delay so... I'M SO DAMN SORRY! Ok? Heh see ya next time!

**Shuji: **Aw yeah! My time to shine baby!

**Momo: **Are you telling me Lil Shiro and Skye have been hogging the story line?

**Shuji: **Yeah! I haven't been given any reason to be in this story but now I have a roll!

**Momo: **Good for you! I haven't really been featured in this story either...

**Shuji: **Don't worry I'll get you some read-time!

**Me:** If you like this story check out my other story **Suddenly Sixteen!**


	15. Chapter 15: Reinforcements

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

ゆめ みてる？ なにも みてない？

Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing?  
かたる も むだ な じぶん の ことば？  
Are the words that I'm speaking useless? かなしむ なんて つかれる だけ よ  
I'm just tired of the sadness なにも かんじず すごせば い の  
"Feeling nothing" is best とまどう ことば あたえられても  
Even if I were to speak these bewildering words, じぶん の こころ ただ うわ の そら  
My heart is just the upper sky もし わたし から うごく の ならば  
What if I was able to move すべて かえる の なら くろ に する  
Everything would return and I'd turn it black

More and more arrancars had been getting through the kido barrier putting more pressure on Izuru and Rangiku, Yumichika and Rukia had joined them to assist in keeping the hollows at bay. Skye had joined the attack on Getsugaiza she showed no mercy now, she had likely killed her captain and she wanted revenge, _and to think... This all started with a prank... _She thought with grim humour and blocked another attack. "You will not win" Getsugaiza taunted _"there is no point replying to this sadistic dolt" _Kageookami commented Skye agreed "where'd you get that from?" Ikkaku asked angrily "we aren't weak!" "yeah!" Renji agreed "tch, you are no match for me humanoid, why do you think you have a chance when you haven't laid a scratch on me?" Getsugaiza lectured causing Ikkaku to hit harder.

Rangiku was surrounded and losing ground fast, she blocked a attack only to be hit in the back, a hollow came for her opening it's jaws.

"Shoot 'em dead Shinso" came a voice a extended blade killed the hollow instantly

"how are you Rangiku?" a voice said in Matsumoto's ear her eyes widened "Gin..." she said "captain Ichimaru!" Izuru exclaimed Rangiku looked and saw Gin standing beside her "quite a party down here" he commented (hey sorry If I make Gin sound stupid, I'm not really sure how he acts at times) with his signature fox grin.

Somehow everyone but Skye had been separated from Getsugaiza by the mass flooding of hollows and arrancar, Gin had been most helpful at removing them but one extra wasn't enough they were overflowing strongly like a pounding waterfall. "Cone on guys don't leave all the work to me" Gin called and a wind picked up in the cavern

"yaaaaahoooooo!" a wild cry echoed Akira was seen flying through the sky, black feathery wings flapping vigorously to keep herself and what looked like a tiger boy handing from her hands, Akira also wore a black beak over her nose and mouth. They swooped and Akira let go of the tiger boy

"Burn with rage! Tamashiinohonoo!" he shouted and his sword appeared and transformed into shikai "funka!" he shouted and as he stabbed the ground with his blade a blast of fire made the ground shake and it killed several hollows. The tiger boy could now be identified as Shuji, Momo flash stepped beside him

"Hado number 54 Haien!" she shouted and engulfed more hollows in purple flame.

A silver fox boy with a black furred wolf child sitting on his back came into view

"Pierce, Unmeitsume..." the wolf boy said and a small dagger in his hand turned into a large scythe, the black blade was about 70cm and the staff (or handle) was about a metre and black too

"Gekkou" he said and fired a silvery beam from the blade, he swung the scythe around hitting many as they dashed past.

Akira continued to swoop slashing with her sword after dropping a dark blue cat girl. The cat girl picked up a large hollow and swung it round like a mace hitting hollows who got to close.

* * *

"For once I'm sick of fighting they just don't die!" Yumichika complained to Ikkaku who were back to back "are you kiddin? This is great!" Ikkaku objected "well I'm with Yumichika on this one" Renji interrupted and blocked a attack "wimps..." Ikkaku mumbled.

Skye was battling one on one with Getsugaiza in animal form they were evenly matched for the moment "grr you ruined everything" Getsugaiza growled no reply "answer me when I'm talking to you whelp!" he said and shoved her back slashing attempting to slash her with his no longer hidden sword "you're not even worth my glance, consider this a privilege" Skye scoffed.

* * *

あなた の こと も わたし の こと も

About you, about me, すべて の こと も まだ しらない の About everything—I still don't know a thing おもい まぶた を あけた の ならば  
If my emotional eyelids were to open, すべて こわす の なら くろ に なれ！  
Then I'd break everything Let it all turn to black!

* * *

So, what do my readers think huh? I'm sure you can guess some of the anthro characters that have 'magically' appeared And thanks to my best friend Gin Ichimaru13542667 (is in real life my best friend) for finally reading my story and liking it! I'm so happy I could almost like rainbows! Almost... Haha I don't own the lyrics used :)

Translations:

Funka- Eruption  
Gekkou- Moonbeam

Unmeitsume- Fate claw

Hado number 54 Haien- Hado number 54 Abolishing Flames: Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact.


	16. Chapter 16: Blood Stained Wings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

A dark aura started to appear around Getsugaiza, "grrr ENOUGH!" he bellowed and a dark pulse ran over everything in it's path, the hollows disappeared and the soul reapers were held in mid air floating helplessly, Hisagi was also there joining the battle a little late. Skye 'broke' Getsugaiza's hold and softly landed on the ground Getsugaiza turned and pointed his sword at her "I will teach you to respect you're superiors wolf cub" he growled Skye's lips turned into a cruel fanged smile "when I find someone who's my superior I'll let you know" she scoffed.

Immediately they clashed blades sparks flew as they hit each other edge on edge, Skye let out a challenging growl Getsugaiza grunted in reply. Soon they hit each other faster and faster starting to fight at inhuman (or insoul) speed, twangs and whines of protest could be heard from Getsugaiza's sword. "Your sword wants to give up" Skye said "tch, whelp my sword will give in when I say so" he replied. They kept clashing neither being able to hit the other, Skye came close twice but they never made the target. A loud groan and a sharp snap came from Getsugaiza's sword the blade had broken of the pommel, Skye flinched at the noise and Getsugaiza tackled her blade in hand trying to press it against her throat "Sister!" Shuji shouted in rage. Getsugaiza's weight proved to much, Skye could not hold her own against him in this position she lay there panting Getsugaiza smirked and lifted his sword...

Toshiro's vision was extremely blurred but he could make what was happening Skye had been pinned to the ground.

"_Hyorinmaru... I need you..."_

"_Yes master..."_

With a wild cry of triumph Getsugaiza lifted his blade and striked aiming for Skye's heart, as Skye prepared to die closing her eyes a choking sound was heard along with many gasps a blade struck him through the shoulder splattering Skye with the foul creature's blood. Skye recognised the blade "captain..." she murmured Toshiro stumbled away a little his body swayed and he fell to his knees panting hard. While Getsugaiza was in a state of shock Skye with all her might kicked him off making him drop the blade they wrestled but since Skye was on top she now had the advantage. Skye reached for her blade and grasped it now coping what Getsugaiza did she pulled the blade up and stabbed him...

In the heart...

He made a gasping sound then his body went limp blood pooling around him. The trapped soul reapers were immediately released upon Getsugaiza's last breath and dropped almost silently to the floor on their feet. Skye's body relaxed slightly "that was interesting" she breathed then she stood, the younger soul reaper's appearances blurred and they were back in their human forms "Skye..." Shuji said Skye smiled sadly "Shuji, take the others and try to free the people captured here, if they need medical assistance get Aoi to heal them, If it's to difficult try to move them to one area where they can be tended to otherwise." Skye ordered Shuji nodded and flash stepped away along with Yuma, Kurow, Akira and Aoi. "I can't order you guys around so do what you like, I'm going to take captain back to the Seireitei for serious medical assistance" Skye said and spread her blood stained wings her body was covered in gashes, cuts and scratches of all different sizes, allot of her hair had been cut off, her body was paler than normal from lack of blood overall she looked dead...

Skye knelt to Toshiro's height he was barely on his knees, Toshiro looked at her weakly a piece of his mask falling off, he dropped into Skye's waiting hands cradling his head gentlely "thank you captain..." She whispered. Skye brought Toshiro into her arms (bridle style) "w-wait!" Hanataro shouted and hobbled over to them "I'll try and heal your wounds" he said to Skye "no, save you strength for the people here" she said and took off and gracefully flew out the exit "you can carry Hyorinmaru for me!" she said loudly.

* * *

Toshiro's whole body throbbed and his mind felt blank, it took him a while to comprehend where he was. He felt wind through his hair, his face was up against something, no someone who was very warm and soft if felt like fur. An arm was wrapped around his upper body a hand or a couple fingers resting on his jawline, another hand wrapped around his higher thighs keeping his legs together. He could hear soft flapping and quiet laboured breathing, he slowly opened his eyes to see blue sky and wispy clouds, he turned his neck a bit grunting when new pain seeped through him. "Shhhh" a voice whispered soothingly "we're almost there, just a little longer, relax yourself" even though it hurt he opened his mouth "where... are we?" he managed "and... who are, you?" he felt a soft chuckle rack the person's frame "we're in the sky, heading back to the Seireitei to heal your wounds, as for who I am, I am your third seat and the one who _accidentally _kicked your ass and the one who with your help killed the person who caused this mess in the first space" the person said "Skye... I'm... Glad you're ok" Toshiro replied "Is... Anyone else hurt?" "no, not as bad as you are, you're the worst. You gave Rangiku quite the heart attack though, she was devastated, everyone was..." Skye explained "let's continue this chat some other time for now, just sleep..." and Toshiro was enveloped in darkness once more...

* * *

Yes I know this is a short chapter, but it was more like a finisher for what has been going on lately in the story. Sorry for the Hiatus I've had allot of assignments lately all due on either a Wednesday or the day after Thursday, Urgg I hate high school...  
But lucky for my wonderful readers I'm on a two week holiday! So more chapters to come!

Also, in other news y'know how I've been adding little segments to the ends of the chapters? Well I want to know what your ideas are, so in the form of a review tell me... What would you like as the segment? Something I've already posted or one of your own ideas! It's up to you!


	17. Chapter 17: Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes slowly, his body still burned with pain, but not as bad now. He looked around and recognised this to be squad four on a side table next to his bed was a clear glass vase with a single pure white daffodil. Slowly he forced his body to rise despite the screams of protest, he saw that someone had changed him into the white squad four patient kimonos, his clothes must have been wrecked or stained with too much blood. "It's nice to see you awake captain Hitsugaya" a voice said it was the 4th squad lieutenant Isane "We haven't been able to fully heal anyone since there are so many, we're trying to get everyone in a stable condition. Someone's already been sent to retrieve Orihime from the world of the living. You've been unconscious for a day" Toshiro nodded he tried to speak but his throat was dry so all he did was cough "here" Isane said and handed him a glass of water she was holding "thank you" he said voice raspy.

Toshiro tried to sit up more "Unohana said your injuries was very severe, she has told me to inform you that you cannot do anything but rest for at least three days, it is very likely you will die if you don't, she would like you to stay for longer in case but the minimum is three" Isane stated Toshiro nodded in defeat and slid back down "what... About the others?" Toshiro asked weakly "All are recovering except one, they're in better condition that you are."

"Who's the exception?" "we believe she is a new soul reaper because we haven't seen her before, Unohana says her name is Skye" Isane replied Toshiro nodded "why isn't she recovering?" he asked "she refuses to let us tend to her, she keeps flying off despite her injuries and she keeps bringing people who've been injured, she's very stubborn" Isane commented _she's been bringing people here for a day? How many people were hurt?_ Toshiro mentally exclaimed.

A shout came from down the hall "Skye's back! She says this is the last person!" Isane turned "Sorry captain Hitsugaya I must go" she said in haste and rushed out the room Toshiro listened to the shouts then was startle by a particular shout. "Skye's collapsed!" someone shouted "quick get her to the closest available room!" said a a worried voice that Hitsugaya could recognise as Unohana.

* * *

"Her heart rate's dropping!" Isane cried "Give us some room! Isane stay you and I will tend to her!" Unohana commanded "yes captain"

* * *

It had been three days since he had heard anything about Skye and the other's conditions, his body still hurt and he was administered pain killers twice a day but they did little to help. No matter how hard he tried he could barely move, even if he had a choice whether he would get up or not he decided it was best that he rest for a change. Hyorinmaru had tried to get him to cheer up but it didn't really help, he had even manifested once telling him he'd freeze Hitsugaya solid if he wouldn't chill out (no pun intended).

Toshiro stared out the window. Orihime still hadn't arrived word had reached she was on a short holiday, many of the residents of the Rukon district had been escorted home safely and those who had been turned into hollows had somehow recovered as he did, also guards had been posted around to prevent Captain Kurotsuchi from entering the premises.

Hitsugaya's eyes started to drift shut until he heard footsteps they stopped for a moment then he heard a squeal "captain you're ok!" that squeal belonged to none other than Rangiku Matsumoto. He turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw her rushing towards him "Rangiku wait!" he shouted too late she had already almost literally pounced.

Toshiro let out a pained cry as Rangiku slammed on him "aww I've been so worried!" she squealed and continued to move around and squeezing him tight "Rangiku! You're hurting me!" Toshiro yelled she didn't hear him she kept fussing. "Rangiku" a voice said Rangiku stopped but still kept a fierce grip on her little captain "you gunna kill 'em if ya keep doin' that" the voice said Toshiro couldn't see who it was but it sounded like Ichimaru Taicho.

"I heard he only woke up three days ago" Gin said "sorry!" Rangiku said and got off Toshiro only to see he had passed out "oops."

* * *

Hitsugaya was startled to see Gin standing by the door "Ichimaru?" Toshiro asked "yup, good morning to you too" he said "what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked "Me and Rangiku were waitin' for you to wake up again, she just went to get us a drink" Ichimaru replied "wake up? Was I sleeping?" Toshiro mumbled then it hit him he must of passed out Gin's smile widened "she was really excited" he commented.

"I'm back Gin!" they heard Rangiku's voice sing "oh..." Rangiku stopped and put down her sake bottles "good you're awake!" she said and smiled "yeah no thanks to you" Toshiro said with a small smile "hey! I didn't know you were that weak! You looked fine to me!" Rangiku said and pouted "and now... You can have some sake with me and Gin!" she said excitedly "whoa I don't think so" Toshiro said managing to put a hand up in defence "that will probably delay my recovery anyway I don't drink" "actually Sake might help a little especially the pain" Unohana said and smiled as she walked past the room. The colour drained from Toshiro's face and Rangiku laughed "you heard what the doctor said!" Rangiku sang.

* * *

No matter what they did they couldn't make Toshiro drink however they had had a few drinks themselves "aww captain you're so boring y'know that?" Rangiku complained Toshiro rolled his eyes at least that didn't hurt then he thought to ask "how are the others?" Toshiro asked "Doin' pretty well actually" Gin answered "Izuru, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika have been released already" "those other kids have been too, most of them didn't have a scratch!" Rangiku said.

Little footsteps were heard as the girl known as Aoi walked in carrying a broom "sorry to interrupt" she said quietly. "Hey! I know you! Rangiku said and gave her a gentle hug "you're one of the kids that came to help!" she said and smiled "I never caught your name!" she exclaimed as she put her down. "I'm Aoi Suzuki I've recently become fifth seat of the fourth division" Aoi said with a small smile and blush "aww you're are so cute!" Rangiku said "thank you" she said "I'm Rangiku lieutenant of the tenth division!" Rangiku said "I know" Aoi said "really?" "yeah my big sister talks about you sometimes" Aoi said.

"Your big sister? Who is she?" Rangiku asked puzzled "her name is Skye Shiromura, your third seat"Aoi said as she started sweeping "what? Skye is your sister?" Rangiku said "but your last names aren't even the same!" Rangiku protested "We're not related by blood but family all the same, you know those other guys I was with? We're all family" Aoi said slightly proud "ah..."

"Speaking of Skye, how is she?" Toshiro asked Aoi lifted Gin above her head as she swept the floor startling him greatly "I'm sorry I don't know... Captain Unohana and Isane have been in Skye's room almost the entire time, they won't let anyone in" she said sadly looking like she was about to cry as she put Gin down then lifted Rangiku who almost squealed "I see..." Toshiro said.

* * *

"Th-there you are" a voice said it was Hanataro on crutches "C-captain Unohana and Lieutenant K-Kotetsu have come out of th-third seat Shiromura's room" Hanataro stated

"Let's go see her!" Rangiku said standing up "captain you're coming too!" she said matter-of-factly and walked over to his bed "wait, what are you doing? Ah! Rangiku put me down! This is embarrassing!" Toshiro complained blushing slightly "I'll carry 'em" Gin said and took let Rangiku place Hitsugaya on his back "put me down!" Toshiro said and attempted a weak struggle "haha, stop that it tickles" Ichimaru said (that's not nice...).

* * *

"Can we see her please?" Rangiku asked Isane "yes but she is still unconscious I'm afraid" Isane said Hitsugaya noticed she had bags under her eyes "'ere that Toshiro? You can see ya girlfriend" Gin teased "shut up she's not my girlfriend" Toshiro grumble weakly.

They looked at Skye's almost lifeless body her breathing was slow and deep, somehow she was still in Bankai form one of her wings were bandaged. Gin placed Toshiro on a seat next to Skye's bed, Skye had many bandages on the visible parts of her body and she had a eye covered as well. "I hope she wakes up soon" Rangiku said sadly "well that's what 'appens in fights" Gin said.

Toshiro looked at Skye as he leaned on her bed _"she must have been exhausted from flying here and back so many times" _Hyorinmaru commented. Hitsugaya jumped as he felt warmth on his hand. He looked to see that Skye had moved her hand slightly and in barely a whisper she said "I'll...be...ok..."

* * *

How was that? It wasn't an important chapter it was more like the 'aftermath'

Hope you liked it sorry I haven't been posting my internet's been down and I'll pay extra if I use it :( stupid internet companies...

I see now one had suggested a segment yet oh well I guess I'll keep it to random crap mode :)

And now... A segment to fill this empty page that only I can see...

How to Annoy or Anger a Bleach OC

OC: Shuji Sakurai

Owned by: Me (the author)

Call him a kitty cat (I almost spelt this with a K)

Pull his tail (in tiger form)

Make fun of his hair

Put him in a 500km radius of Kurow (with few exceptions)

Pull a prank on him

Call him a kid

Embarrass him

Look at him funny

Hurt any type of feline in front of him without good reason

Hurt his friends


	18. Chapter 18: Mystery Strikes, short Coma

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

It was now May 15th the middle of spring...

Skye had slipped into a coma a few days after Toshiro had come to visit her...

After the 'battle' Head Captain Yamamoto had demanded an explanation, since Unohana said that stress would extend the time needed to recover it had been up to Rangiku to explain which she found a tad difficult.

Even since her coma Toshiro had come to visit often leaving a single pure white daffodil in a clear glass vase beside her bed. Also, Rangiku seemed to be causing less trouble and actually helping with the paperwork. The whole tenth seemed quieter, more withdrawn, when Hitsugaya walked around the squad he had heard Skye's name come up in conversation multiple times, did Skye really matter that much to the tenth company's members? She must of made many friends or impressed allot of people in the division.

* * *

"Captain!" Rangiku called cheerfully as she neared the office he didn't answer "I'm coming in!" she said and opened the door she saw him touching a hell butterfly "what's up?" she asked curious "we must go to squad four" he said.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku saw Captain Yamamoto, Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake, Rukia, Kyouraku, Nanao, Soifon, Shuuhei and Tetsuzaemo standing and waiting.

"What is the matter?" Toshiro asked "If I may" Lieutenant Iba said he paused no one objected "It's my captain sir, he went to visit Ex-Captain Tosen's grave this morning, I felt his spirit energy fluctuate wildly so several squad members and I went to have a look. We found Captain Komamura half dead!" Iba said barely keeping his composure.

"There are no clues to who would have done it" Ukitake stated "whoever must of done it must have been incredibly strong" Soifon commented (now that I think of it, why does everyone call her Soifon? Fon is her last name, she changed her name from Shaolin Fon to Soi Fon {so my sources tell me}).

4th Captain Unohana stepped out of Captain Komamura's room

"he will recover quickly do not worry" She said "Captain Unohana, do have any information on who has attacked Captain Komamura?" Yamamoto asked.

The old women's face saddened a little "no I'm sorry" Unohana stated sadly

"What could it be then?!" Renji exclaimed "Renji, calm yourself" Byakuya ordered Renji scowled "yes, sorry captain..." he said "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can tell you" Unohana said slightly glaring at Renji who sweat dropped.

"Captain Ma'am!" a voice shouted it was a squad four member "Third seat Shiromura has started thrashing! We've already got to members trying to restrain her! Could we have some assistance please!" he said panicky "yes I will go" Unohana said "uh..." Toshiro said words dying in his mouth as Unohana walked away.

* * *

Unohana rushed to Skye's room to see her calm and not moving "I thought you said she was thrashing?" Unohana asked "s-she was ma'am she just stopped" a squad member answered a little frightened "tell me if she thrashes again" Unohana told the squad member "uh y-yes captain"

* * *

It had been another two weeks since Captain Komamura had been admitted to squad four. "Please don't go Captain Komamura! Your wounds are not healed enough yet!" a squad four member shouted in worry "do not worry, I'm only walking outside for fresh air. Is that acceptable?" Komamura asked "oh uh y-yes please don't go far."

Sajin sat outside feet hanging off the end of the wooden flooring when he heard footsteps whoever it was wore a patient of squad four garment except all they had on was the hakama their top half was wrapped up tightly in bandages just like Komamura himself. The only difference was that this person wore a black hooded robe was loose around the person's slim shoulders, the hood was up and covering the person's face not even a hair could be seen.

"Who... Are you?" Komamura asked slightly alarmed the person lifted their hood so bright gleaming red eyes could be seen "believe it or not I just woke up" said the voice to emphasise her point yes, the voice could be recognised as female, her voice sounded thick from sleep.

"I see..." Komamura said "I just wanted some fresh air, I'm guessing you want the same, the scent of antiseptic is quite unbearable -yawn- if you're in there for too long" the girl said letting out another yawn Komamura nodded "you got a name? A rank? I don't go many places and when I do they're always the same ones" the girl said.

Komamura raised an eyebrow this girl doesn't know who he is? But then that is partly his fault, he didn't go out often for... Personal reasons...

"I am the captain Sajin Komamura of squad seven" Sajin said and with a massive hand scratched behind one of his ears he sniffed _this women... She... isn't even fazed... Or is she blind like Kaname? No... If that were true she wouldn't know I was here. My spiritual pressure is still low... Then why isn't she disturbed by my appearance?_

"I apologise for not being formal" the girl said She shut the door that she had opened upon exit of squad four "No... I do not mind..." Komamura said "you were not aware." "Do you get hurt often?" the girl asked and sat down next to him, if you had looked from behind you would of seen a giant sitting next to a dwarf the difference in size was so immense.

"Why do you ask?" Komamura asked "because, antiseptic is terrible for fur. It makes it all dry and frizzy it really is irritating" the girl answered "and you smell as if a whole bottle has been dumped on you" she said smirking.

Now Sajin was officially confused. Who was this girl? "How would you know this?" Sajin asked curiously "it comes from experience" the girl said and she bowed, a silver tail started to sprout from the end of her spine, and her feet had started to change becoming anthro, she rose now having a muzzle of a wolf "see?"

Komamura's eyes widened "please don't tell anyone eh, if you do could you make sure who you tell don't spill?" the girl said returning to a human appearance and hopped onto Sajin's shoulder in a single bound (wow doesn't this sound like something familiar?) "hmm your fur really is frizzy" she said and she examined through it.

* * *

This chapter is ok I guess but it's kinda hmm... How to put it... Kinda a lead up you could say, everyone has a roll to play.

Also! For the random segments at the end of chapters I've kinda had an idea.

In the form of reviews plz leave a question you'd like to ask one of my OCs :)

Also due to my lack of reviews I would like to be fed at least three reviews for this chapter please! If it takes a long time I might update but it is unlikely, so tell your friends about this story! (Wow don't I sound like the adds you see on TV)...

Also my posts are becoming slower and slower sorry, school isn't easy I have been dumped upon once more by the dread curse of assignments... Boo...

Sorry to everyone who thought I had dumped the story!

On another note later on I'm gunna be doing some fan art (hopefully) for this story! For now I have only done 1check out my deviantart account!

Here:

Just paste it into your browser!

Anyway see ya next time :)


End file.
